My Stepmother
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Besar di keluarga broken home, memang mungkin tidak menyenangkan. apatah lagi kalau di pertemukan dengan orang tua baru, alias orang tua tiri/ ketika Sasuke justeru terjebak dalam benci dan cintanya. apa alasannya ia membenci dan apa pula alasannya ia mencintai... ibu tirinya/not for children/special SSFD 2017
1. Chapter 1

My Step Mother

Chap 1

…

…

…

Awalnya ia belum mengerti apa itu perceraian. Kenapa kedua orangtuanya harus bercerai.

Di awal Sasuke yang berusia sepuluh tahun menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat, dan berakhir dengan perceraian. Pengadilan memutuskan, ia ikut dengan ayahnya sementara kakaknya ikut dengan ibu. Dia pun tenang-tenang dan menerima begitu saja

Kini Sasuke mengerti dan sudah mengalami imbasnya. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk, hingga praktis setiap hari ia di rumah dan menjalani hidup sendirian.

Ayah yang terlalu sibuk hingga ia tidak mengalami pengawasan, apatah lagi sebuah didikan.

Ia menolak dengan kehadiran pelayan. Sikapnya dingin dan nampak lebih menyukai keadaannya yang kesepian di rumah.

Seperti biasa habis sekolah, ia terus pulang ke rumah, mengabaikan undangan Naruto yang ingin clubbing.

Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Ia sedikit menautkan alis, tidak biasanya pintu rumah terbuka. Apakah ayahnya sudah pulang? Tapi kalau biasanya di waktu seperti ini ayahnya belum pulang. Ayahnya terlalu sering berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Kalaupun lelah, mungkin juga mencari dan menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita penghibur.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, masa bodoh dengan ayahnya.

"Sasuke", suara ayahnya terdengar dan menyambut dia yang baru berdiri di depan pintu.

Tapi yang membuat Sasuke merasa heran adalah keberadaan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dan cantik, berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Sasuke menatap pada wanita yang ia taksir berusia sekitar dua puluh lima sampai tigapuluhan. Sasuke mengabaikan, paling hanya seorang wanita penghibur, pikirnya.

"Berhenti Sasuke" nada tegas dari Fugaku, kesal juga, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberi salam. Jangankan memberi salam, melempar senyum saja tidak Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke masih diam, namun ia berhenti. Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat.

"Sasuke, namanya Sakura, dia sekarang sudah menjadi ibumu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus menaruh hormat padanya"

Mata Sasuke nyaris terbelalak, ibu tiri? Wanita yang masih muda itu adalah ibu tirinya. Apa yang di lihat dari pria paruh baya yang bertampang datar seperti ayahnya, sehingga wanita itu mau.

"Hn", Sasuke sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan. Ia menoleh sekilas pada Sakura.

Fugaku melotot pada puteranya yang sama sekali tidak menggubris Sakura yang sekarang menjadi isterinya.

"Fugaku-kun, sudahlah, mungkin Sasuke sedang kelelahan. Maklum saja" hibur Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang melangkah menuju kamarnya, berhenti sesaat. Ternyata suara wanita itu sangat lembut, jauh dari keangkuhan. Sasuke menggeleng kepala, bisa saja wanita itu adalah manusia munafik. Sama seperti cerita tentang ibu tiri yang biasa Sasuke baca sejak kecil. Lembut seperti malikat di depan suami, namun akan menjadi iblis dari neraka yang menebarkan sengsara bagi anak tiri saat suami sedang tidak ada.

Sasuke cuma mendengus, coba saja jika wanita itu berbuat semaunya, maka wanita bodoh itu akan dalam masalah.

Sasuke degara menghempaskan diri di atas ranjangnya, Sasuke istrahat sejenak, tugas sekolahnya masih menunggu.

Sampai tengah malam begini Sasuke belum tidur. Tugas sekolah yang mendesak menuntut untuk segera di selesaikan. Ia berusaha meregangkan tubuhnya. Sejak pulang sekolah sampai sekarang ia belum beranjak dari kamarnya.

Kali ini Sasuke merasa butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia segera keluar dari kamar menuju dapur mengambil minuman.

"Shit!" maki Sasuke saat melewati kamar ayahnya. Suara desahan halus terdengar dari Sakura alias ibu tirinya.

Sasuke berlalu dari pintu kamar ayahnya dengan kesal. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke juga harus maklum, mereka sepasang suami isteri.

"Sasuke, bangun Sasuke, ini sudah pagi. Bukankah kau ingin segera ke sekolah" suara lembut mengalun memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke. Dan tidak hanya itu, seoasang tangan menggoncang tubuhnya agar ia bangun.

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke sambil menampik kasar tangan yang menggoyang tubuhnya. Terdengarlah suara jeritan kecil dari seorang wanita.

Sasuke kesal karena tidurnya yang terganggu, tubuhnya terasa pegal karena ia memang kurang tidur semalam, berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk.

"Maaf, ayahmu memintamu agar kau sarapan bersama" suara kaget dari seseorang yang sebenarnya Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya mendapat bentakan dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa, hatinya bagai teriris. Suaranya tergetar saat ia minta maaf.

"Permisi" Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah sendu.

Sasuke segera bangun dari tidurnya, ia segera kekamar mandi, lalu cuci muka dan mandi seadanya. Ia jadi khawatir jika Sakura melaporkan ulahnya yang baru saja membentak ibu tirinya. Jika sudah demikian ia dan ayahnya pasti akan bertengkar hebat. Bukannya Sasuke takut, ia tak ingin paginya di awali dengan pertengkaran hebat.

"Sasuke masih tidur Sakura?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang mulai obrolan.

Sasuke menunggu tanggapan Sakura.

"Iya …" pada kalimat ini Sasuke makin khawatir.

"Anak itu" geram Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan" Sakura menahan tindakan suaminya."Biarkan saja, Sasuke mungkin saja kelelahan, mungkin semalam ia begadang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Apa lagi sekarang, kalau tidak salah sebentar lagi akan ada ujian penaikan kelas" imbuh Sakura lembut, meski demikian tidak membuat Fugaku tenang.

"Jangan memanjakan Sasuke, Sakura. Dia itu laki-laki" jawab fugaku terdengar tegas.

"Bukan begitu, kau bilang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke tidak dekat. Aku hanya ingin agar hubungan kami tidak seperti hubunganmu. Sekarang aku adalah ibunya, dan itu tugasku. Aku akan mengganti peran ibunya untuk mengawasi dia" ujar Sakura memelan, tapi masih terdengar Sasuke.

Sasuke seperti merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia terlalu cepat menilai sosok ibu tirinya. Sasuke masih menolak, ia tidak mau menilai terlalu dini. Sifat asli seseorang barulah kelihatan ketika kita tinggal bersama. Sekarang kan Sakura baru saja datang, ia masih bisa saja menutupi sifatnya

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan muncul di hadapan keduanya. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke seperti tertohok. Ia melihat dua ekspresi yang kontras. Senyum manis dari Sakura dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dari ayahnya.

SSS

Sasuke seperti biasa jika ia masuk ke area sekolah, pasti telinganya harus di teriaki oleh para fans girl-nya.

Dan seperti biasa pula, Sasuke cuma mendengus, mendapat teriakan yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Yoo… Teme, seperti apa ibu tirimu itu" suara cempreng khas sahabatnya, Naruto.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Huh! Kau ini. Ayolah Teme, apakah ibu barumu cantik?" Naruto makin medesak sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi, ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam kelas.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu"

"Dari mana kau tahu, ayahku akan menikah lagi?"

"Dari ayahku, bukankah perusahaan mereka melakukan kerjasama. Tentu saja Ayahku pasti tahu kalau ayahmu sudah melangsungkan pernikahan"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi lagi. Ia kini lebih fokus pada buku-bukunya.

…

"Sore, Bi" Sapa Naruto.

Naruto juga sedikit terpana melihat Sakura.

"Temannya Sasuke?" sambut sakura dengan senyumannya pada Naruto, "Dia ada di kamar".

"Terimakasih"

"Atau kau mau Bibi panggilkan?" ujar Sakura masih dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

"Kalau bibi tidak keberatan, aku akan langsung ke kamar Sasuke"

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Ia meninggalkan setelah mempersilakan Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Tidak kusangka, Ibu mu itu sangat cantik. Kalau aku memiliki ibu secantik itu, aku pasti sangat senang"

"Aku malah tidak menyukainya" jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Apa? Kau… wanita selembut dan secantik itu, tapi malah kau benci. Kau benar-benar makhluk paling freaks yang pernah ku temui" Sasuke tidak menanggapi ocehan dari Naruto.

Sakura datang dengan membawa suguhan dan di hidangkan pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Namun di saat bersamaan, Naruto sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sakura, saat Sakura sedang sibuk menghidangkan makanan. Sasuke cuma menatap malas melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Dia benar-benar cantik Sasuke" sedikit berbisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke cuma mendecih, "Jadi kau kesini ingin melihat wanita itu?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar nada kekesalan dari Sasuke.

…

SSS

…

"Baiklah Sasuke aku pulang" merasa kalau semua keperluannya sudah selesai Naruto segera minta pamit.

"Terserahlah! Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu"

"Tunggu Sasuke, kau tidak boleh pergi" suara lembut menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menatap pada Sakura yang baru saja melarangnya. Makin kesal sajalah Sasuke. Sepertinya kehadiran Sakura akan menghalangi kebebasannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, sebaiknya kau memang di rumah, ayahmu sedang pergi, Bibi Sakura pasti sendirian di rumah. Sebaiknya kau menemaninya" Naruto melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kesal.

Selepas Naruto pergi, Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura.

Sasuke memperdengarkan geramannya, ia sudah cukup merasa kesal karena kehadiran wanita itu. Sekarang wanita itu pun mulai mengaturnya. Kesalnya pun makin menjadi-jadi.

Sampai makan malam pun Sasuke dan Sakura masih diam.

"Sasuke, maaf ulahku tadi. Hanya saja…"

"Kau bukan ibuku. Dan berhentilah melarang-larangku" balas Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, seperti biasa.

Sasuke masih sempat melihat bagaimana Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke juga melihat setitik cairan bening menggenang di sudut mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta kau menghormatiku, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kau mengakuiku" suara Sakura sedikit agak serak.

"Mengakui sebagai apa?"

"Bagian dari keluargamu. Aku tidak meminta kau menganggapku ibu. Bahkan aku tidak keberatan kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu"

Sasuke diam. Ia bingung harus menanggapi apa lagi.

"Tapi aku adalah isteri ayahmu. Aku ini…"

"Apakah kau pantas menjadi ibuku?" potong Sasuke.

"aku memang tidak pantas jadi ibumu, satu-satunya wanita yang pantas adalah orang yang melahirkanmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin menjalankan peranku, sebagai seorang ibu. Apa itu salah" Sakura menyeka air matanya. Terlalu sakit ia rasakan mendapati kebencian Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, jangan ganggu hidupuku"

"Tidak!" Suara Sakura meninggi, "Sekarang kau menjadi tanggungjawabku" tatapnya seakan-akan menantang Sasuke.

"Keras kepala" Sasuke berlalu begitu saja. Kemudian membanting pintu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura merasa tertohok oleh sikap Sasuke. Ia sendiri sudah berusaha untuk mendekati anak tirinya itu. Namun hasil yang ia dapat adalah tatapan dingin dengan rasa tidak suka.

Sasuke menadahkan kepalanya, ia sendiri merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah memaki wanita yang begitu tulus dan lembut seperti Sakura.

…

…

"Sasuke.. bangun. Ini sudah pagi. Bukankah kau harus…" seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu tadi malam. Sakura tetap menjalankan aktiitasnya seperti biasa. Dengan suara lembutnya ia membangunkan Sasuke.

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya, tidak hanya itu, terdengar sesuatu di lempar ke pintu. "Untuk apa kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi"

"Tapi hari ini kau harus ke sekolah" balas Sakura.

"Hari ini libur, Bodoh!" Sasuke makin kasar dari dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke masih bisa mendengarkan samar-samar suara Sakura meminta maaf.

" _Sebenarnya apa alasanmu membenci ibu tirimu, Sasuke_?" ucapan Naruto pada percakapan semalam kembali melintas dalam memorinya.

"Arrggg" Sasuke merutuk. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Setiap kali menujukan kebenciannya pada Sakura, justeru setelahnya, Sasuke malah merasakan penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya, ia heran, Sakura biasanya berisik mengabaikan sikapnya yang menunjukan rasa benci, malah hilang.

Mata Sasuke membesar, tadi ia sempat mendengar kata 'pergi' dari Sakura meski samar-samar.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju dapur. Jangan-jangan Sakura pergi karena ia tidak pernah menunjukan rasa suka.

Sasuke berhenti di depan meja makan, ia melihat secarik kertas dan membaca isinya.

Sasuke menarik nafas lega, ternyata Sakura hanya pergi berbelanja.

Kesempatan sekarang bagi Sasuke, saatnya ia pergi, mumpung wanita menyebalkan itu sedang tidak ada.

"Naruto, kau ada di rumah?" seru Sasuke menelpon.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana, mumpung wanita menyebalkan dan sok itu sedang tidak ada" Sasuke langsung menutup sambungan telpon.

Naruto segera menyodorka sebotol soft drink pada Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai frustasi pada ibu tirimu" Naruto mulai membuka suara.

"Entahlah" Sasuke mulai menenggak minuman hingga menyisakan setengah.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar desahan sahabatnya itu.

"Atau kau saja yang bodoh. Bibi Sakura itu sangat lembut dan sopan dalam bertutur. Aku tidak tahu menilai karena mungkin tidak tinggal serumah dengannya. Tapi penilaianku ini tidak salah bukan?"

Sasuke diam, ia memang membenarakan ucapan Naruto. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya. Dalam hati Sasuke, sikap Sakura mengingatkan ia pada seseorang. Angannya melayang ke masa lalunya, bagaimana sifat ibunya yang begitu menyayangi bahkan terkesan memanjakan Sasuke. Sikapnya selalu lembut dan selalu tersenyum, sama seperti sikap Sakura saat ini. Tapi seperti sebuah mimpi buruk, ia mendengar ayahnya berbicara dengan nada keras pada ibunya. Dan tidak menunggu lama, beberapa hari kemudian ia harus merelakan menyaksikan orang tuanya bercerai.

"Teme.."

"Ada apa" sedikit kesal.

"Kau diam"

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu" Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke" Naruto mengejar Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilkanmu beberapa gadis, ayolah… temani aku, percayalah, gadis yang akan ku panggil benar-benar memiliki pelayanan yang hebat" Naruto mulai merengek pada Sasuke.

"Tidak" bentak Sasuke,

"Baiklah, akan ku panggilkan perawan" Sasuke melotot mendengar tawaran Naruto

"Tidak! Aku mau pulang. Panggil saja yang lain menemanimu. Dan sebentar lagi mau hujan"

"Yaaaah… kau benar-benar tidak asyik" akhirnya Naruto pasrah. Sasuke memang bukanlah pria yang mudah di bujuk

Belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan kediaman Naruto. Sasuke merasa kesal, mobilnya tiba-tiba saja mogok di tengah hujan begini. Pulang dengan angkutan umum sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah Naruto.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya yang tadi terburu-buru, tepat di depan pusat perbelanjaan. Ia melihat sosok surai merah muda yang sedang berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya karena kedinginan.

Sasuke mendecih begitu tahu siapa wanita itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu tirinya.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju rumah Naruto yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan.

"Apa lagi Teme? Ada yang ketinggalan?" Naruto muncul.

"Aku ingin meminjam mobilmu" jawab Sasuke menunjukan kalau ia sangat butuh mobil, "Mobilku tiba-tiba mogok" imbuh Sasuke.

"Bermalam saja di sini" usul Naruto.

"Wanita menyebalkan itu…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya

"Ibu tirimu?" Naruto menautkan alis.

"Siapa lagi" Sasuke menoleh kearah pusat perbelanjaan.

Naruto tersenyum mengerti mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, "Ternyata kau peduli juga. Kukira tidak"

"Ck! Cepat!"

"Baiklah tuan pemaksa. Kau yang meminjam, kenapa kau yang marah-marah?" omel Naruto sambil masuk kedalam kediamannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar sambil menyodorkan kunci mobil.

Tanpa mengatakan satu apapun, Sasuke meraih kunci mobil dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah mengenal tabiat Sasuke Cuma bisa tersenyum menggeleng kepala, "Hati-hati Sasuke" entah apa maksudnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberi tahu" balas Sasuke.

"Maksudku bukan hati-hati di jalan" teriak Naruto, saat Sasuke sudah menstarter mobilnya.

Sakura heran, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya tempat ia berdiri. Dan ia tambah heran ketika tahu siapa yang keluar dari mobil dan manatapnya. Sakura cukup senang karena ternyata yang keluar dari mobil adalah Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang" nada Sasuke mengajak terdengar malas-malasan. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap membuka jaketnya dan memakaikan pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih" balas Sakura perlahan namun tetap tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia melangkah dan di ikuti Sakura.

Dan entah kenapa, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu, atau memang tanpa sadar, Sasuke sendiri malah yang menenteng belanjaan Sakura. Tidak hanya itu pula, Sasuke juga malah membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan membantu memasukan barang belanjaaan milik Sakura.

Suhu dingin di luar sangat berpengaruh terhadap suhu didalam mobil. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menyalakan penghangat, bukan untuk dirinya tapi untuk wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke maupun Sakura masih mendiamkan satu sama lain di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju. Tapi tiba-tiba, Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal dengan laju mobil, ia mencoba menatap ke kaca spion.

"Shit!" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengumpat di sampingnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menepi, "Tunggulah disini" ucap Sasuke sambil keluar dari mobil. Di samping mobil, Sasuke menatap ban belakang yang ia anggap sebagai sumber masalah pada mobil. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan kesialan. Ternyata ban mobil belakang kempes. Beruntung ternyata mobil itu memiliki ban serep.

Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam mobil dengan pakaian yang mulai basah karena hujan masih deras.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura mulai memberanikan diri berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Bannya kempes" Sasuke segera mengambil peralatan yang berada di jok belakang.

Sakura dari tadi mengamati Sasuke yang masih sibuk melalu kaca spion.

Sakura segera keluar dari mobil. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan menutupi kepala Sasuke dengan jaket milik Sasuke yang dari tadi ia kenakan.

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat, "Kau bisa sakit" ujar Sakura.

"Kau sendiri? Segeralah masuk" pintah Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Sakura menurut.

"Pakai kembali ini!" Sasuke menyodorkan jaketnya, "Pemanasnya tidak cukup hangat"

"Tapi…" Sakura berhenti sesaat, ia ingin membantah. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah mulai kebasahan.

"Sudah terlanjur" Sakura tidak mau berdebat, ia memilih menuruti Sasuke

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Sambil menyetir mobil tampak kalau Sasuke sedikit gemetaran karena kedinginan.

"Maaf Sasuke"

"Untuk apa. Lagi pula itu tidak perlu" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ini" Sakura lagi-lagi menyodorkan jaket milik Sasuke agar Sasuke memakainya. "Kau bisa masuk angin"

Sasuke menarik nafas, "Tidak berpengaruh. Pakailah"

Sakura kembali diam. Ia bisa melihat tangan Sasuke yang gemetaran karena kedinginan. Sementara mobil terus melaju, keduanya masih diam.

"Sebaiknya kamu istrahat sebentar, aku akan menyediakan air hangat untukmu" ujar Sakura yang mulai buka suara. Segera melangkah kedapur dan menyimpan barang belanjaannya.

"Tidak perlu"

"Kenapa? Kau bisa…"

"Bukan masalah"

"Kalau begitu, ganti pakaiannmu dan aku akan memasak makan malam"

Sasuke Cuma mengangguk perlahan meninggalkan Sakura.

Di kamar Sasuke tidur-tiduran di atas kasurnya. Kali ini ia masih terbayang-bayang kebersamaannya dengan Sakura barusan.

Ia kembali mendesah, seperti apa sebenarnya perasaan benci itu. Ia bingung, apakah ia membenci Sakura atau tidak. Jika memang membenci wanita itu, kenapa ia justeru merasa senang jika berdekatan dengan wanita itu. Atau apakah benar kata orang-orang, kalau benci dan cinta itu hanya beda tipis.

Sakura menggeleng keras, tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada ibu tirinya. Di sekolahnya masih banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang ia bisa dapatkan dengan mudah. Tanpa harus membuat masalah.

Membuang pikiran anehnya yang timbul, ia segera menyambar handuk dan segera kekamar mandi yang ada di samping kamarnya.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia kelihatan ragu-untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Kalau ingin mengetuk, ketuk saja" suara Sasuke bukan muncul dari dalam, melainkan berasal dari sampingnya.

"Eh!" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang baru saja mandi dan hanya berbalut sebuah handuk.

"Sasuke" Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Kau pasti belum makan, sebaiknya kau makanlah, aku sudah memasak untukmu"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus seperti luluh, setiap kali senyum dari bibir sensual itu merekah. Sasuke sebenarnya mencoba menjauh, bukan menjauhi Sakura, melainkan ada suatu hal. Perasaan anehnya yang ia coba tampik.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini hanya berdua menghadapi makan malam, Fugaku masih belum pulang.

"Maaf" ucapan Sasuke yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Eh! Untuk apa" Sakura malah kebingungan menatap Sasuke, karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meminta maaf.

"Karena selalu berkata kasar padamu" jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Aku mengerti" jawab Sakura sambil menyendok lauk ke piring Sasuke.

"Kau tidaklah mengerti" balas Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk mengambil makanan.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke di depannya, "Aku mengerti Sasuke, sangat! Sudahlah, kalau memang kau ingin maaf dariku, iya aku memaafkanmu. Nah, makanlah" lagi-lagi nada lembut itu makin mengguncang isi hati Sasuke. Memancing perasaan hangat dan membuat kebekuannya mencair.

Senyum tipis yang di tunjukan Sasuke, justeru membuat Sakura juga terkesima. Malahan wajahnya merona.

…

…

…

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar ayahnya yang terbuka lebar.

"He…he.. he" tedengar kekekahan Sakura dari dalam.

"Tidak kok. Anak ku itu baik. Bahkan ia sangat penurut" mata Sasuke membulat. Ia yang pernah atau lebih tepatnya sering berkata kasar pada Sakura. Tapi malah ibu tirinya itu berbicara yang baik-baik tentangnya.

"Benar sekali" Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, "Kau tahu, aku bangga pada Sasuke. Dia sangat tampan, aku yakin banyak gadis yang bersedia antri untuk di ajak kencan"

"Aha..ha,,ha… anakku itu sangat tampan. Ia pasti punya pacar yang sangat cantik. Percayalah, kalau kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan lupa pada suamimu. Eitss, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menggoda dia"

Anakku? Lagi-lagi Sasuke kena. Sakura tidak menyebutnya dengan embel-embel 'anak tiri'. Sasuke menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat. Wanita itu tenyata…, Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak bisa lagi mendefinisikan kebaikan dan ketulusan Sakura.

Untuk kali ini Sasuke sangat berharap agar Sakura berbicara buruk tentangnya, sebagai balasan yang pantas atas sikapnya yang kasar pada Sakura alias ibu tirinya.

"Udahan yah, Ino. Sebentar lagi Fugaku pulang" Sasuke buru-buru meninggalkan tempatnya. Sebelum itu ia masih sempat mendengarkan tawa Sakura sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara klakson mobil memasuki pekarangan. Itu sudah bisa di pastikan kalau yang baru datang adalah Fugaku.

"Tadaimaa.."

"Okaeri…" Sakura menyambut di depan pintu. Tidak ketinggalan pula, Sakura segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Fugaku, lalu sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Fugaku.

Dada Sasuke kontan bergemuruh melihat adegan yang ada di depannya. Sejak ia menghilangkan ketidak sukaannya pada Sakura. Ia selalu merasa ingin dekat dengan Sakura. Dan kali ini ia menyadari, kalau dadanya bergemuruh, bukan karena adegan yang membuat canggung jika melihat ada yang berciuman seperti tadi. Tapi dadanya bergemuruh karena ia menyadari kalau ia cemburu. Tapi pantaskah ia cemburu pada ayahnya, sementara Sakura itu adalah istri ayahnya.

Tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolaknya melihat Sakura dan ayahnya, Sasuke memilih meninggalkan tempat dan menyendiri lagi di kamarnya. Sasuke juga berharap agar ayahnya itu tidak perlu pulang secepat ini.

…

"Apakah pekerjaanmu segitu mendesak sampai kau harus buru-buru berangkat lagi? Kau baru tiga hari berada di sini, tapi.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menundukan kepala.

Fugaku tersenyum melihat isterinya yang begitu cantik, namun sangat pandai mengubah suasana. Sejak mengenal lalu menikah dengan Sakura, Fugaku merasa kalau ia begitu sangat senang, karena ia berasa pria yang perhatian. Ia merasa adalah orang yang begitu penting dan merasa di hargai karena sikap Sakura yang seolah-olah bergantung padanya.

Fugaku mengacak surai sakura, "Aku akan secepatnya pulang"

"Kapan" suara Sakura makin lirih. Fugaku malah menggeleng kepala, gemas melihat tingkah isterinya.

"Sekitar tiga minggu lagi"

"Janji ya" Sakura segera merapikan pakaian Fugaku.

"Sakura, aku berangkat. Baik-baiklah dengan Sasuke"

Sakura tesenyum mengangguk, "Tidak perlu, dia memang anak baik" lagi-lagi mendengar Sakura berbicara baik-baik tentangnya, membuat Sasuke makin merasa menyesal atas perlakuan dan anggapannya pada Sakura.

Posisi Sasuke yang memandang agak jauh tapi tidak di ketahui oleh orang tuanya.

"Dia itu anak keras kepala" mata Sasuke membulat. Ayah macam apa yang berbicara buruk tentang anaknya?

Dada Sasuke makin bergemuruh, sebelum berangkat, Sasuke masih melihat ayahnya melumat bibir Sakura. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa ia justeru panas dingin dan malah menggeram.

Selepas Fugaku pergi, Sakura masuk kembali kedalam rumah dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya, seperti biasa.

"Sasuke" sapa Sakura lembut, "Kamu belum berangkat sekolah? Atau mau ku temani?"

"Berhentilah berlaku lembut padaku!" Sakura tersentak mendapat bentakan Sasuke. Kenapa lagi dengan Sasuke. Bukannya Sasuke dan dirinya sudah baikan, meski tidak bisa di katakan dekat, tapi setidaknya, Sasuke menanggapinya dengan wajar.

Sebelumnya Sasuke yang sudah mulai menurut, mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Bahkan Sasuke juga sering meminta izin padanya jika hendak keluar.

Dan semua itu membuat Sakura senang. Tapi kali ini sikap Sasuke berubah kembali seperti kali pertama ia menjejakkan kaki di rumah ini.

"Maaf Sasuke" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibirnya mendapati perlakuan kasar Sasuke, "Kenapa.. hiks..hiks…" Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia menangis di hadapan Sasuke.

"Arrggg" Sasuke menggeram sambil meremas rambutnya, "Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Karena aku menyukaimu" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

Jantung Sakura seperti berhenti berdetak, mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "A… apa maksudmu" Sakura juga menyadari maksud Sasuke. Hanya saja karena kebingungan, ia malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia sudah tahu.

"Brengsek! Aku sudah tidak tahan…"

"Kyaaaa…"

Sakura menjerit kaget saat Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Tidak sampai di situ, Sasuke segera mendorong Sakura masuk kedalam kamar milik ayahnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?! Sadarlah Sasuke…" Sakura yakin hal apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya, apa lagi pernyataan suka dari Sasuke yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Jangan Sasuke, ku mohon, demi Tuhan.. aku ini isteri ayahmu.. hentikan" Sakura belum mau terus berontak dalam himpitan Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, Sakura juga memukul-mukulkan tangannya sembarangan. Kedua kakinya juga asal menendang.

Setelah agak lama memberontak, Sakura akhirnya berhenti memberontak. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang memohon agar Sasuke menyadari siapa mereka berdua. Air mata Sakura sudah mengalir dari tadi. Tapi pada akhirnya Sakura melemah. Entah karena kelelahan atau memang sudah pasrah pada nasibnya atau karena alasan lain.

Melihat Sakura sudah tidak memberontak lagi, Sasuke melucuti secara paksa semua pakaian Sakura dan langsung meremas kedua payudara Sakura yang masih berbalut BRA dengan penuh nafsu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mulai membekap mulut sakura dengan mulutnya. Awalnya Sakura merapatkan bibirnya, tapi karena merasa sesak, ia membuka mulut dan membiarkan Sasuke menjelajahi semua ruang di mulutnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Sasuke dengan linangan air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke melepas celana dalam Sakura sebagai pakaian terakhir. Sehingga Sakura telanjang bulat. Melihat Sakura yang sudah bugil, birahi Sasuke bangkit. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Maka lidah Sasuke menjilat-jilat vagina Sakura. Puas menikmati cairan Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan ke perut, lalu ke payudara secara bergantian

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Sakura Cuma bisa memejamkan mata melihat senjata Sasuke sudah mulai bertambah ukuran itu. Ia masih berusaha memohon agar Sasuke tidak melanjutkan perbuatanya.

"Aaaaargghh hu..hu…hu.." Sakura menjerit kesakitan, saat Sasuke sudah memasukan penisnya secara paksa ke dalam liang Sakura.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia mulai memompa penisnya keluar masuk dengan kecepatan sedang ia ingin menikmati setiap pergesekan kelaminnya di dinding vagina Sakura.

Perasaan Sakura kali ini benar-benar hancur. Ia adalah seorang isteri, tapi kini penis lain telah memasuki tubuhnya. Airmatanya makin deras mengalir. Tak menyangkah, kehormatannya sebagai seorang isteri telah di nodai oleh anak tirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menggeram kenikmatan, vagina Sakura yang terasa masih seret itu menambah rasa nikmat pada kepala penisnya. Ia tidak menyangkah, Sakura yang sudah menikah dua kali itu. Ternyata memiliki vagina yang serapat itu mencengkram.

Sementara Sakura merintih kesakitan di bawah Sasuke, Sasuke justeru maskin mempercepat memompa pinggulnya. Tidak di pedulikannya perasaan Sakura, nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun membuat ia seperti lupa segalanya

Sasuke mulai menambah kecepatan ritme dorongan pinggulnya. Sementara Sakura makin menggelinjang merasakan kesakitan di area kewanitaannya.

"Cukup Sasuke… jangan… sakit.. " Sakura merintih makin mencengkeram seprei di bawahnya. Wajahnya yang cantik dan bibirnya yang seksi justeru menambah daya rangsang Sasuke.

"Sakura… ouh.." Sasuke menambah temponya.

"Sasuke, jangan…" melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit berubah wajahnya kelihatan panik, ia yakin Sasuke akan berejakulasi. Dan ia tak ingin Sasuke menumpahkan benihnya kedalam rahimnya

"Aaakhh.." Mata Sakura melotot. Ia merasakan semprotan cairan hangat dan kental yang banyak memenuhi peranakannya. Bahkan sudah ada yang meleleh keluar karena rahimnya tidak bisa lagi menampung cairan hangat yang demikian banyak.

Sakura makin menambah suara tangisannya.

Sasuke mulai memperlambat goyangan pinggulnya. Menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya yang begitu hebat.

Perlahan Sasuke mencabut penisnya.

Melihat Sasuke sudah lega karena sudah melampiaskan hasratnya.

Plakk!

Sakura mendorong dan menampar Sasuke, "Kamu bajingan!" Sakura lalu membelakangi Sasuke sambil memeluk dirinya. Suara tangisannya masih di perdengarkan.

Rasa sakit di selangkangnya dan perasaannya yang hancur seperti melengkapi penderitaan Sakura pagi itu.

Melihat Sakura yang menangis sendu seperti itu, tak ayal muncul rasa sesal di dalam hati Sasuke.

"Maaf!" jelas nada sesal keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi bagi Sakura semua sudah terlambat. Ia tidak akan memaafkan lagi Sasuke.

"Kamu memang bajingan Sasuke, kau bukan manusia, kau bintang rendah.. hisk..hiks.." sekian lama Sakura masih menangis ia tidak berhenti memaki-maki Sasuke.

Sasuke berkali-kali mencoba memeluk Sakura, tapi di tepis dengan makian oleh Sakura.

"Ini semua salahmu" mungkin sudah menyerah karena cukup lama ia berusaha menghibur Sakura tapi tidak memberikan hasil. Sakura terus menerus menangis sambil memaki dirinya.

"Yah! Ini Salahmu" Nada Sasuke sedikit di tinggikan, "Aku sudah berusaha menjauhimu. Karena tanpa ku sadari kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau malah selalu mendekatiku. Kalau ada yang salah maka kaulah orangnya"

Tangisan Sakura berhenti sesaat, mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Kemudian ia melanjutkan tangisannya. Kini penyesalannya bertambah, cinta Sasuke salah tempat.

"Keluar dari kamarku, bajingan!" bentak Sakura.

Awalnya Sasuke menolak, ia malah memeluk Sakura dan mengucapkan kata cinta. Namun Sakura malah makin memberontak dan memaki-maki. Dan akhirnya Sasuke mengalah.

Ia melangkah meninggalkan Sakura juga dengan perasaan hancur karena perasaaannya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Bahkan wanita yang di cintainya itu, kini sangat membencinya. Dan ternyata rasanya sangat menyakitkan

…

…

…

Seharian Sakura tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sangat terpukul. Berkali-kali deringan HP Sasuke yang tertinggal pun ia abaikan. Bukan hanya milik Sasuke, tapi HP nya juga sudah berdering berkali-kali. Kadang miliknya, kadang juga milik Sasuke, tapi lebih sering berbunyi bersamaan.

Sakura dengan tangan gemetaran meraih ponselnya, di layarnya terlihat ino memanggil.

" _Hey Jidad, dari tadi aku menelponmu tahu. Apa saja yang kau lakukan, Huh!"_

"Ino… hiks…hiks…"

" _Sa..Sakura, kau kenapa?"_ jelas sekali nada khawatir Ino terdengar.

"Dia.. hiks.. bocah bajingan itu.. dia memperkosaku Ino… hiks..hiks…"

" _Siapa"_

"Sa..Sasuke… hu..hu..hu.."

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Jelas sekali kalau ia sangat kaget dan juga ikut prihatin pada sahabatnya.

" _Sakura.."_ suara pelan Ino, _"Jangan kemana-mana, seteleh pekerjaanku selesai sebentar, aku akan ke sana. Tetap tenang ya"_

"Hiks..hiks… Terima kasih Ino" Sakura menutup telepon.

Setidaknya ia sedikit lega mengeluarkan keluhnya pada sahabatnya, dan yang sekarang Sakura butuhkan adalah seseorang yang akan menghibur hatinya. Dan orang itu mungkin adalah sahabatnya.

Sakura menguatkan diri untuk bangun dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Sakura langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama pada area selangkangnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, ia lagi-lagi menangis menatapi vaginanya yang tadi pagi di kerjai oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak membayangkan jika Fugaku, suaminya tahu kalau vaginanya sudah di masuki oleh pria lain, padahal statusnya adalah isteri.

Sakura yang menangis terisak-isak mulai membasuh tubuhnya, terutama area selangkangnya, seakan tidak ingin kalau masih ada benih Sasuke itu tersisa di dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura kembali melangkah dalam kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Rasa sakit dan kelaparan membuat ia seperti itu.

Tangisan Sakura memang sudah mulai berhenti kecuali tersisa sesenggukan. Tanpa sengaja, ia milihat layar HP Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berdering dengan nada yang berbeda, itu di pastikan kalau panggilan dan SMS silih berganti masuk.

Sakura dengan tangan yang gemetaran, mencoba melihat layar ponsel Sasuke. Puluhan SMS dan missed call tertera di layar.

Ia sangat penasaran dengan panggilan masuk dengan nama yang tertera 'Dobe' _._ Dia sempat melihat nama itulah yang paling sering melakukan panggilan masuk.

Sakura mulai menganngkat telepon, " _Woi… Sasu Teme… kemana saja kau. Hari ini kau tidak masuk, dan aku menelponmu berkali-kali. Kenapa sekarang baru di angkat, Huh!_ " suara di seberang telepon yang nampak kalau Sakura kenal suara itu.

Sakura makin kaget, ternyata Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Jadi dari tadi ia pergi begitu saja. Tapi kemana? Entah kenapa terbesit rasa khawatir dari Sakura. Meski ia sudah mengatakan kalau ia sangat membenci Sasuke. Tapi di hatinya paling dalam, ia menyangkal kebenciannya.

Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat ucapan Sasuke sebelum pergi. Ia mengaku kalau ketidak sukaannya selama ini yang Sasuke tunjukan, ternyata semata-mata agar perasaan sukanya hilang. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sakura malah mendekati Sasuke.

Dan tampaknya Sakura juga mulai tidak bisa menampik, ada rasa yang berbeda, kenapa ia selalu ingin Sasuke di dekatnya.

Sakura juga tidak memahami alasan sebenarnya, kenapa ia bisa merasa sakit ketika Sasuke menujukan ketidak sukaannya.

" _Temee…"_ kembali teriakan di seberang telepon membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"I…iya…" Sakura mencoba menjawab, suaranya terdengar serak karena kebanyakan menangis.

" _Bibi Sakura. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Hari ini ulangan, tapi kenapa ia malah tidak masuk. Tidak biasanya Sasuke membolos. Apa ia sakit?_ "

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan dalam hatinya ada rasa bersalah, ia yakin Sasuke pasti sudah… Bermacam-macam anggapan Sakura tentang Sasuke melintas dalam pikirannya. Bahkan Sakura sampai membayangkan Sasuke bunuh diri karena di usir oleh Sakura yang notabenenya Sasuke cintai.

Sakura menggeleng kepala. Ia tidak mau membayangkan Sasuke yang bukan-bukan.

" _Bibi_ "

"Tadi Sasuke sudah berangkat" kali ini selain terdengar serak, nada khawatir malah terdengar, "dia juga belum pulang, menurutmu kemana Sasuke"

" _Aduh! Aku juga tidak tahu, Bi. Sasuke tida mempunyai tempat tongkrongan. Aku sudah menghubungi yang lain, tapi semuanya menjawab tidak tahu_ "

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan mencarinya. Dan bibi juga minta tolong, bantulah bibi menemukan Sasuke"

Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, segera menutup telepon. Entah kenapa Sakura malah makin merasa bersalah, ia juga menyadari kalau makiannya pada Sasuke, teramat pedas, dan itu pasti menyakiti Sasuke.

Sakura bergegas meinggalkan rumah, ia lupa rasa sakit hatinya karena di perkosa oleh Sasuke. Sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah mudah-mudahan Sasuke baik-baik saja.

" _Sakura, Kau dimana, aku akan ke tempatmu"_

"Jangan dulu, Ino. Aku tidak ada di rumah. Aku mencari Sasuke" Ino heran, tadinya Sakura bernada sedih sekarang malah khawatir.

" _Hah!"_

"Sasuke, entah pergi kemana. Dari tadi pergi, maksudku sejak pagi dan belum pulang dan juga belum ada kabarnya. Bahkan teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu. Sudah ya Ino, aku mencari Sasuke"

Mulut Ino terbuka, mendengar Sakura malah khawatir tentang Sasuke. Padahal sebelumnya ia menangis pilu dan menyatakan kebenciannya pada Sasuke.

"Dasar Jidad, kau belum menyadari kalau kau juga jatuh cinta pada anak tirimu, huh!" gumam Ino.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Yeeeyyy.. semester baru berlangsung lagi.. sepertinya siap-siap lagi nih fight di kampus.

Yosha..padahal maunya cuma one shoot, tapi karena sudah kepanjangan udah 5K. ya udah deh di putuskan jadi twoshoot.

Sebenarnya ini cuma fict pengantar, makanya alurnya di buat cepat.

Tunggu aja yah..

Coming Soon – **Ninja Pengembara Season 2 : Revenge**


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen ne… telat bangat, soalnya tadi nyiapin Jutsu buat fight di kampus besok (Baca: presentase buat di diskusikan)

 **reksaa234** : Thx bangat ya atas masukannya. Tapi memang sengaja(atau mungkin ini memang gaya saya), karena buru-buru pengen selesai, ini cuma fict pengantar kok.

 **zehakazama** : iya silakan aja. Rencana awalnya malah cuma oneshoot, tapi karena udah kepanjangan, ke potong deh jadi tbc. Thx ya…

 **uchiharuno** : setuju bangat, masa bodohlah dengan pedoman EYD. BTW udah skripsi nih… pasti ribet bin musingin kan, untung aja saya belum, tapi akan saya di hadapi juga sih, walaupun masih agak lama. Emm.. ini chap akhir. Thx udah mampir.

.

.

Sorry ya yang tanpa nama, nggak ku tanggapi

.

.

.

My Step Mother

Chap 2

…

…

…

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke tidak pulang, Sakura makin khawatir dan kebingungan. Ia malah merasa makin bersalah, bahkan ia sendiri mengutuki dirinya jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, belum jua ada satu kabar dari teman Sasuke yang memberi tahu keberadaan Sasuke.

Entah dari mana Sakura mendapat ide, jika orang frustrasi pasti melarikan diri ke tempat yang menawarkan minuman dan mabuk.

"Sasuke…" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah, sesak dadanya gara-gara membayangkan hal-hal buruk menimpa Sasuke.

Karena idenya itu, kini Sakura menyusuri dan mencari kafe-kafe. Beberapa alasan membuat ia terkadang berjalan kaki.

Tidak peduli dengan rasa lelah yang menghinggapinya, kakinya terus melangkah. Mencari kafe yang sekiranya tempat Sasuke melampiaskan frustrasinya. Ia memasuki sebuah kafe mencari sosok Sasuke. Tidak di pedulikan tatapan pria yang menjurus padanya.

Sakura memiringkan kepala memperjelas penglihatannya, jauh di depannya, di depan sebuah kafe, nampak seorang pria yang berjalan sempoyongan. Ia kelihatan sedang di dorong dengan kasar oleh beberapa orang berbadan besar. Melihat para pria itu seragam, bisa di pastikan kalau mereka adalah _Security._

Tapi pria yang akan di keroyok oleh security itu nampak akan melawan. Meski tubuhnya kelihatan sempoyongan, namun ia masih bisa mendaratkan pukulannya berkali-kali pada para keamanan.

Kelihatan kalau pria yang di keroyok itu ahli beladiri. Meski tubuhnya yang oleng kiri-kanan karena pengaruh al kohol. Tapi kelihatan kalau para keamanan itu kesusahan melawan si pria mabuk.

Tapi karena terlalu mabuk, pria itu tumbang begitu saja tanpa ada yang memukul.

Sakura makin mempercepat langkahnya, rasa lelah yang tadi menghinggapinya, seperti telah menguap, ia yakin kalau pria yang nampak akan di pukuli para keamanan adalah Sasuke.

"Hentikan… kumohon" teriak Sakura melihat salah seorang keamanan sedang menarik kerah baju Sasuke hendak memukul.

Kemanan itu membatalkan aksinya, ia menoleh pada Sakura. Keamanan itu menautkan alis melihat ada wanita cantik menghentikan mereka dengan wajah yang kian menunjukan kekhawatiran.

Sementara Sasuke yang hendak di pukuli malah ngomong meracau. Terkadang terdengar ngaco.

"Siapa kau, Nona?" tanya security tadi, "Dan dia apamu!" security itu menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke yang masih meracau.

"Pacarnya" refleks saja Sakura menjawab, "Apa yang ia lakukan sampai kalian ingin memukulnya" Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan jawaban pertamanya yang mengaku pacar Sasuke.

"Dia sudah tiga hari disini, mabuk-mabukan dan bercinta dengan wanita disini. Tapi begitu kami minta bayaran, dia tidak membayar dengan alasan kehilangan" jawab keamanan tadi, "Kami sudah menggeledahnya".

Bercinta? Hati Sakura serasa di iris, mendengar keterangan kemanan tadi. Jadi Sasuke suka bercinta di luar? Dada Sakura ikutan bergemuruh membayangkan kalau salah satu kebiasaan Sasuke adalah bermain.

Sakura berusaha menekan perasaannya, "Katakan berapa jumlah tagihannya"

"Tunggu, apakah kau yang bernama Sakura" Mata Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara yang baru muncul, melihat cara berpakaiannya, mungkin ia adalah seorang _manager_.

Sakura pun mengangguk, "Bagaiman tuan bisa tahu?"

"Setiap ia mabuk, dia selalu mengigaukan mu. Bahkan saat melayani wanita di sini, dia selalu menyebut memanggil mereka dengan nama anda, mungkin karena dia mengira kalau para gadis itu adalah Nona" terang sang manager tadi, "Kalau dia pacar nona, seharusnya nona menjaganya baik-baik" entah apa maksud dari manager itu.

Sakura meoleh kepada Sasuke, "Maaf" ujarnya lirih.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Setelah di tentukan, Sakura segera membayar sesuai tagihan untuk Sasuke. Sakura segera memanggil taksi. Dengan dibantu oleh keamanan tadi, Sasuke berhasil di masukan kedalam taksi.

…

"Ukh!" Sasuke terdengar mengeluh, tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dan kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan ia tahu tepat itu. Itu adalah kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara lembut yang selalu Sasuke rindukan terdengar. Ia menoleh ke pintu dan tampaklah Sakura yang sedang membawa minuman hangat.

Sasuke mencoba bangun dengan kepala yang masih terasa berat. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang meletakan minuman hangat yang ia peurntukan bagi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau membawaku lagi kesini" Sasuke masih memperhatikan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura mulai duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan saja mereka menghajarku. Bukankah kau membenciku"

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Terlihat ia berusaha menahan tangis. "Aku memang membenci bajingan sepertimu… kau akan menghancurkan rumah tanggaku" meski masih bernada datar, tapi terlihat bahu Sakura mulai terlihat bergetar.

"Maaf"

Sakura menggeleng, terlihat jelas kalau Sakura sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya, "Semua sudah terlanjur. Hanya saja, aku pernah mengalami kegagalan sebelumnya. Dan itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Dan kali ini, akan ada kemungkinan, aku akan gagal lagi" suara sakura makin lirih, "Aku merasa kalau aku adalah seorang pelacur, yang begitu saja melayani pria lain. Sakit sekali, Sasuke".

"Maaf" Sasuke tidak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi, "Tapi bagiku kau adalah wanita terbaik yang kukenal. Kejadian yang kita alami bukan keinginanmu. Tapi Salahku".

"Menyalahkanmu juga tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula"

Keduanya kembali saling mendiamkan sesaat.

"Kau memafkanku, untuk apa?" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Bodoh!" meski menggumam, namun ucapan Sasuke masih sempat terdengar jelas oleh Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau pertanyaanmu ku kembalikan. Kenapa kau mencintaiku. Sementara di luar sana masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dan pantas kau dapatkan"

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri, dan tak perlu kuberi tahu padamu. Setidaknya nggak sekarang"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Aku tahu, cintaku salah dan merupakan dosa. Dan kata orang-orang, cinta tak harus memiliki. Tapi aku beda…"

"Apa kau tuli!" Sakura menghentikan ucapan Sasuke, "Aku tidak ingin lagi mengalami rumah tangga yang hancur, seharusnya kau mengerti. Rumah tangga sangat di impikan oleh semua orang terutama wanita sepertiku. Dan sangatlah menyakitkan jika mengalami kegagalan dalam berumah tangga"

Sasuke segara menarik kepala Sakura kedalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak peduli, jika memang kali ini kau hancur lagi, maka kita akan membentuk ulang dan akan lebih kuat"

Tidak ada pemberontakan dari Sakura. Tapi Sasuke merasakan tubuh yang ada dalam pelukannya kembali tergetar.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dari pelukannya, "Aku mencintaimu" sambil menatap bola mata Sakura.

"Tidurlah lagi" Sakura memegang bahu Sasuke dan mendorongnya perlahan sebagai isyarat agar Sasuke kembali berbaring, "Kepalamu pasti masih pusing. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Aku yakin dari kemarin kamu belum makan"

Setelah membaringkan dan menyelimuti Sasuke, Sakura berbalik. Tapi lagi-lagi langkah Sakura tertahan. Tangannya di genggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sasuke" Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

Sasuke makin mengencangkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku minta jawabanmu sekarang"

"Jika aku mengatakan tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Dan bagaiman jika aku mengatakan iya?"

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia kembali menarik Sakura agar duduk di tepian ranjang, " Jika kau menolakku, aku akan pergi, dari pada tiap hari aku memaksamu"

Sakura menutup mulut, "Ini salah Sasuke, seharusnya tidak seperti ini.. hiks..hiks…"

"Memang salah, dan aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tunggu sekarang adalah jawabanmu. Ya atau tidak"

"iya, ku dengar! Aku juga mencintaimu, puas!" suara Sakura meninggi.

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Membelai wanita itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Terima kasih Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil menyekah air mata Sakura.

Mendapat perlakuan Sasuke, Sakura malah menundukan kepala.

Selanjutnya Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekat. Wajah Sakura tambah memerah.

"Emmmp.." Sakura kelabakan. Jantungnya malah berpacu kencang. Rasa canggung, malu dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke menyela tengkuk Sakura. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, secara insting, Sakura malah membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aakh…" Sakura mendesah saat Sasuke sudah mengalihkan ciumannya keleher jenjang milik Sakura.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menghentikan tidakan Sasuke agar tidak berbuat lebih.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang di peluknya yang kelihatan bernafas memburu.

"Kau masih bau al kohol, kau membuat kepalaku pusing" ujara Sakura di sela deru nafasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan mandi"

Sakura balas mengangguk, "Mandilah aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

Sakura berdiri melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia lega karena Sasuke tidak jadi menuntutnya lebih. Ia masih memiliki perasaan berat untuk menuruti kehendak Sasuke. Namun ia juga membenarkan kalau ia memang menyukai Sasuke.

…

Tubuh Sasuke kini terasa segar. Rasa pusing di kepalanya juga sudah berangsur hilang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk di ruang dapur. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sakura memaafkan dirinya.

Sementara Sakura yang masih sibuk sedikit merasa kaget, tangan kekar talah melingkar di perutnya.

"Sasuke…" suranya sedikit terdengar mendesah. Rasa geli ketika nafas hangat Sasuke menghembus lehernya yang jenjang.

"Hentikan! Bukankah kau lapar… aakhh…" Sakura bergetar saat tangan Sasuke sudah menyusup masuk kedalam gaun yang ia kenakkan. Mulut Sasuke mulai menjelajahi setiap leher Sakura.

Desahan Sakura sama sekali tidak di gubris Sasuke, malahan ia makin bernafsu untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura, melumat bibir yang selalu memberinya senyum hangat itu.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menolak ketika Sasuke melucuti semua pakaiannya.

Mata sakura sedikit membulat, sepertinya Sasuke adalah tipikal pria yang tidak kenal tempat dalam melampiaskan nafsunya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sudah telanjang ke atas meja. Perlahan ciuman Sasuke mulai menjelajahi leher dan perut Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menanggapi dengan desahan-desahan lembut.

Tangan Sasuke meraba-raba payudara Sakura sambil menjilat dengan lidah berlanjut hingga ke vagina, namun jarinya hanya menggesek-gesek lembut pada bagian clitoris

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menahan kepala Sasuke yang sudah mulai bergerak menuju kewanitaannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Kenapa?" nampak kalau ia kesal aktivitasnya ingin melumat labina Sakura di hentikan.

"Aku tidak terbiasa" jawab Sakura menunuduk.

"Kau sudah dua kali menikah tapi tidak ada satu pun yang melayanimu dengan _cunnilingus_ "

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu kan"

"Dasar!"

Sasuke membuka kedua paha Sakura.

"Sasu… ja… aaakhh…" Sakura merasakan geli bercampur kenikmatan ketika lidah dan bibir Sasuke bermain-main di area kelaminnya.

"Ouch…!" tubuh Sakura menegang hebat, ada sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya mendesak ingin keluar.

Mengetahui Sakura sedang berorgasme, membuat Sasuke makin semangat bermain di area liang peranakan Sakura.

Sakura mendesah nafas lega, orgasmenya telah usai. Setelah mengantar Sakura ke puncak kenikmatan dengan service oral-nya, Sasuke lalu berdiri dan mengarahkan penisnya ke liang Sakura yang sudah kebanjiran.

"Sakura" Sakura mengangguk menunjukan kalu ia mempersilakan Sasuke untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya. Penisnya menembus membela labina milik Sakura.

"Aaaarhhh…" Sakura mendongakan kepala, kali ini bukan lagi rasa sakit, melainkan rasa nikmat yang tiada taranya.

Sasuke mulai memompa kelaminnya keluar masuk. Sakura menolehkan kepala kiri dan kanan merasakan nikmat yang Sasuke berikan.

Sasuke mendorong masuk lebih dalam.

"Oh ... !" Kembali Sakura hanya bisa merasakan dirinya terbelah dua dari ujung ke ujung. Dan kembali pula Sasuke mendorong masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sakura menjerit kecil dan menggigit pundak pemuda yang memeluknya. Terasalah sudah seluruh batang keras itu di dalam miliknya, begitu besar dan panjang hingga bergetar menimbulkan rentetan nikmat di sepanjang dinding-dinding lembut bagian dalam liangnya.

Sambil terus mendorong memaju-mundurkan batangannya, bibir Sasuke memagut lembut bibir merah merekah Sakura yang langsung menerima. Lidah saling bertaut di dalam sana, menimbulkan getaran-getaran halus.

Plukk!

Ciuman Sasuke terlepas, bergerak turun menyusuri leher, terus turun ke pundak, bermain sebentar di gundukan daging kenyal yang tegak menantang, kemudian menyambar cepat pada ujung-ujung bukit yang coklat kemerahan.

"Oooh ... " keluh Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda seusia Sasuke, bahkan di usianya yang masih bisa di katakan bocah itu, begitu pandai memanjakan dirinya.

Sakura sendiri mengakui kalau pelayanan dari bocah itu jauh lebih hebat dari pada dua suaminya sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai dengan yang kiri, Sasuke berpindah posisi ke yang kanan, sedang tangan kiri yang bebas segera meluncur dan meremas, memilin bagian satunya, dada bulat menggairahkan.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Menambah daya serang. Semuanya demi Sakura yang sedang menggelepar-gelepar mencari pelepasan birahi.

Srett! Srett!

Sakura menjerit, mengeluh dan akhirnya ... menggeliat!

"Aaaghh ..."

Sasuke pun semakin menggerakkan pinggul dan pantat lebih cepat

"Aaah ... hhh ... hehh ... ssst ... ugh ... "

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, sebentuk denyutan cepat bergerak pada dinding-dinding kemaluan, menjalar cepat menuju ke ujung.

"Ah…"

Sebentuk cairan panas menggelegak tersembur keluar diiringi dengan sentakan keras penis hingga melesak ke dalam, menekan erat bagian terujung dari dinding dalam peranakan Sakura. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula, Sakura mengalami hal yang sama. Ia benar-benar mengalami orgasme yang begitu hebat yang baru pertama kali ia dapat dari Sasuke

Sakura dan Sasuke masih berpelukan erat menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme mereka. Kelaminnya masih di biarkan menyatu.

"Sasu… apakah benar kalau kau pernah tidur dengan wanita selain aku"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Termasuk waktu di kafe itu"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Waktu itu aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi sangat sakit mengingat kau mengusir dan membenciku"

"Jangan lakukan lagi" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, tanpa mengubah posisi mereka.

"Hn" Sasuke juga membalas, Nada kecemburuan dari Sakura barusan, membuat Sasuke sangat senang.

"Sasu…" Sakura menatap Sasuke. Keduanya tersentak, mereka ternyata sudah lupa kalau Sakura sedang memasak, dan hasilnya kini tercium bau masakan yang gosong.

Sakura tanpa memperhatikan lagi tubuhnya yang tanpa busana. Ia segera memeriksa dapur, pada akhirnya ia hanya mendesah panjang. Semua masakannya kini benar-benar gosong.

…

Setelah kejadian hari itu, mereka selalu melakukan persetubuhan. Hampir setiap hari sepulang sekolah, bahkan sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tidak hanya begitu saja, setiap malam, Sasuke selalu meminta jatah pada Sakura. Setiap malam pun Sakura tidur di kamar Sasuke.

"Sasu.. sebaiknya kau jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku begitu saja" ujar Sakura di sela-sela pagutannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahmu sebentar lagi akan pulang. Dan akan sangat mencurigakan jika kau terbiasa, dan akhirnya kau memanggil namaku begitu saja di depan ayahmu"

"Baiklah, Mama Sakura" Sasuke kembali melumat bibir itu dengan perlahan.

"Hn… cepat berangkat kau sudah terlambat" Sakura mendorong perlahan Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Ino akan datang berkunjung. Sebaiknya kau meninggalkan kunci di bawah karpet jika kau keluar" Sasuke mengangguk tanpa mempertanyakan siapa Ino.

Sakura menatap punggung pemuda yang ia anggap masih bocah itu menjauh.

Tapi kadang dalam kesendiriannya, Sakura sering menitikan airmatanya. Ia merasa berdosa pada suaminya. Bayangan kegagalan rumah tangganya akan terulang, menghantui pikirannya.

Tidak hanya Sakura, Sasuke pun juga mengalami perasaan yang sama. Ia merasa kalau seharusnya orang mulai menciptakan kata baru yang melebihi kata 'brengsek' agar kata itu cocok untuknya. Pria paling brengsek yang menikam ayahnya dari belakang.

Namun, justeru bagi keduanya mungkin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa bersalah dan berdosa jika keduanya sudah bersama. semua perasaan itu seperti lenyap, karena seiring dengan rasa cinta yang makin bertambah justeru seolah-olah menutupi rasa bersalah dan rasa berdosa itu.

…

…

…

Hari sudah menjelang perempat perjalanan, namun Sakura memilih untuk enak-enakan tidur di atas ranjang milik Sasuke. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Sasuke menungganginya hampir sepanjang malam. Sasuke memang melampiaskan seluruh hasratnya setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya Sasuke tidak mendapat jatah karena faktor kodrat para wanita. Datang bulan.

Sakura masih malas untuk bangun, bahkan ketika ia mendapat telepon dari Ino kalau ino akan datang mengunjunginya.

Sakura bahkan belum mengganti seprei yang menjadi saksi pertempuran hebat mereka semalam.

Ino yang sebelumnya sudah mendapat pemberitahuan dari Sakura, terus melangkah ke kamar Sasuke tempat Sakura kini tidur malas-malasan.

"Hey… bangun pemalas, ini sudah jam sembilan dan kau masih tidur" gerutu Ino yang mendapati Sakura masih meringkuk didalam selimut.

Karena kesal karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sakura. Ino menarik selimut yang di pakai Sakura. Ino melotot, ia mendapati Sakura tanpa busana. Ia menyaksikan sisa-sisa pertemuran semalam. Susah lagi di bedakan yang mana bercak sperma dan yang mana bercak bekas cairan milik Sakura

"Ino. Kau selalu mengganggu" Sakura sebal karena merasa terganggu. Sakura kembali menarik selimutnya yang tadi di singkap Sakura.

Ino menatap sekeliling kamar, ia melihat adanya tumpukan buku di atas meja belajar. Dan ia bisa pastikan ini bukanlah kamar pribadi milik Sakura. Ino menarik sudut bibirnya setelah mengambil kesimpulan. "Sudah kuduga. Seperti ini jadinya" gumam Ino.

"Semalam berapa ronde" senyum ino menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan tanya soal ronde" jawab Sakura malas-malasan, "Bocah sialan itu menunggangiku hampir semalaman. Aku heran, dari mana bocah itu mendapat kekuatan sebesar itu"

Ino malah mtertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Sakura, "Jadi, kau menjadi pelampiasan anak tirimu?" Ino masih tertawa.

"Tapi" Ino menghentikan tawanya, ia menunjukan wajah keseriusannya, "Hubungan kalian ini kan terlarang? Bagaimana jika suamimu tahu, kalau kau affair dengan puteranya?"

Sakura tiba-tiba diam, seperti sebelumnya, bayangan kegagalan rumah tangganya kembali menghantui pikirannya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia tidak ingin kejadian itu.

"Hey… Jidad" Ino bisa melihat bayangan kesedihan di mata Sakura. "Kurasa kau telah mempertimbangkan semua ini. Ini adalah pilihan kalian. Ku harap kalian berdua bisa melewatinya"

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, "Aku juga bingung Ino, tapi aku memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi…"

"Cukup rahasiakan saja dari suamimu" Ino memotong ucapan Sakura, "Hanya saja, apakah setiap pagi kau mengalami hal ini?" Ino berusaha mengalihkan perbincangan ke topik lain.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, "Bocah itu tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga, setiap malam aku dibuat kewalahan olehnya"

Ino lagi-lagi tertawa, "Aku bisa lihat. Dan pastinya sekarang selangkangmu terasa ngilu kan"

Sakura menarik sudut bibir.

"Mungkin kau butuh pembantu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah! Membantumu melayani Sasukemu. Aku mau, jika kau tidak keberatan" goda Ino.

"Ku bunuh kau Babi Gendut! Jangan coba-coba menggoda dan memiliki Sasukeku. Aku masih bisa kok melayaninya"

Ino kembali tetawa melihat Sakura yang kesal bercampur dengan kecemburuan.

"Bagaiman jika ia melayani wanita lain di luar sana. Dia kan tipe pria yang gampang mendapatkan wanita"

"Aku akan menyunatinya sampai habis" gerutu Sakura.

Ino menambah tawanya, "Itu namanya di potong, Jidad, bukan di sunat".

"Tapi melihat hasil pertempuran kalian, kalian pasti selalu melewati sex yang hebat. Haah! Membayangkan permainan kalian, selangkangku jadi basah. Boleh kan aku mencicipi Sasuke"

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Kau kan punya suami, minta saja suamimu" Sakura makin kesal.

"Iya… iya… dasar pelit. Seharusnya kau bersiap-siap, bukankah kau akan menemaniku belanja?"

Sakura bangun dengan wajah yang kelihatan lusuh, meski begitu ia tetap melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Oh ya, Sakura" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "Bagaimana ceritanya sehingga kalian jadi saling jatuh cinta?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Kau mau belanja atau mau duduk seharian mendengar ceritaku"

"Huh! Baiklah. Cepatlah mandi"

"Tapi Sakura, aku benar-benar berniat meminjam 'suami' bocahmu itu" teriak Ino masih menggoda sahabatnya.

"Kalau kau masih mengingankan bocah itu, Aku tidak akan menemani belanja, piggy gendut!" balas Sakura berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi yang biasa di pakai Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, dan aku berharap kau di perkosa rame-rame di jalan" sepertinya Sakura belum puas membalas ucapan Ino tadi.

Ino sama sekali tidak tersinggung, ia malah memerdengarkan tawanya yang makin besar.

…

SSS

…

Desahan Sakura dan erangan Sasuke terdengar silih berganti. Sasuke teus memompakan pinggulnya naik turun. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menggeliat di bawah tindihan Sasuke. Ciuman keduanya juga tidak berhenti saling menjelajahi wajah dan leher masing-masing dan saling bergantian.

"Sasuke" sela Sakura dengan nafas yang tersengal, "Satu kali saja ya"

"Kenapa" Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya sesaat.

"Ayahmu akan pulang. Ia tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki kegiatan. Apa ia tidak curiga, jika ia nanti mendapatiku dalam keadaan kelelahan"

"Hn" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan gerakannya tapi perlahan, bahkan untuk sakura, terasa lesuh.

"Sasuke, maaf!" Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke sedikit _down_ gara-gara ayahnya akan pulang.

"Paling ayahmu juga disini dua atau tiga hari seperti biasa" Sakura menghibur Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sasuke seperti mendapat semangatnya kembali, ia menambah temponya untuk memompa Sakura.

"Aah.." Akhirnya Sakura lega, ia merasakan benih cinta Sasuke sudah tumpah kedalam rahimnya. Dan seperti permintaannya, Sasuke memang hanya menungganginya satu kali.

Seperti yang diduga, ayah Sasuke atau Fugaku datang. Dan keduanya sepakat kalau keduanya harus bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi seperti biasa.

Sakura menyambut suaminya dengan ceria. Dan seperti itulah Sakura yang membuat Fugaku sering merindukan sosok isterinya itu.

Tapi satu hal yang menjadi 'bencana' bagi Sasuke. Sikap Sakura yang mesra pada Fugaku, seolah ia sengaja perlihatkan pada Sasuke.

Sakura memang sengaja menggoda Sasuke, dengan memperlihatkan kemesraannya dengan Fugaku. Sakura selalu tetawa setiap kali melihat Sasuke yang panas dingin gara-gara ia mesra dengan Fugaku.

"Kenapa kau cemburu, dia kan suamiku" bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke sebelum menyusul Fugaku kedalam kamar. Sebelumnya ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke makin menggeram. Ia juga sadar, kalau itu adalah hak Sakura, hanya saja, tak perlu di perlihatkan seperti itu.

…

Memang ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiran Fugaku, melihat interaksi Sasuke maupun Sakura. Terutama pada Sakura, Fugaku melihat senyum yang berbeda terhadap Sasuke. Namun ia tidak ingin menyimpulkan hal negatif terhadap isteri dan anaknya itu.

"Sasuke. Kau kelihatan mulai akrab dengan Sakura. Aku cukup senang mendapati kalian menjadi akrab" Fugaku mendatangi Sasuke yang tengah duduk sendirian.

"Mengingat saat pertama kali kau melihat Sakura, ayah bisa lihat kalau kau begitu membenci Sakura" imbuh Fugaku, seakan mendesak Sasuke agar mengatakan alasan kenapa bisa akrab dengan Sakura.

"Mama Sakura… Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk membenci wanita selembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti Mama Sakura. Dia mengingatkanku pada ibu" nada Sasuke terdengar menyindir. Sadar atau tidak bagi Fugaku, tapi yang pasti Sasuke menyalahkan ayahnya atas keretakan rumah tangga orang tuanya.

Fugaku diam sesaat.

"Mama Sakura? Itukah panggilanmu padanya. Sebegitu sayangnya kah kau padanya?"

"Sudah kubilang dia mengingatkanku pada ibu" lagi-lagi Sasuke bernada menyindir.

"Kau merindukan ibumu Sasuke?" Fugaku mendesah nafas, "Kuharap Sakura sudah mengganti sosok ibumu" Fugaku memegang bahu sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Setidaknya ia sedikit lega, mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Meski begitu, ia tetapa merasa ada yang mengganjal.

"Jauh melebihi itu" seringai Sasuke meremehkan.

Hari minggu pagi, Fugaku lagi-lagi mohon pamit untuk melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

"Secepat itu?"

"Maaf Sakura. Aku harus memeriksa beberapa kantor cabang. Dan ini tidak bisa di tunda"

"Selalu saja seperti itu" gerutu Sakura.

Fugaku melumat bibir Sakura, "Kali ini cuma sebentar. Tidak lama"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengangguk.

Adegan mesra itu tidak lepas dari tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dadanya bergemuruh melihat ayahnya melumat bibir Sakura. Tapi sisi lain tidak mungkin juga ia melarang Sakura untuk menolak keinginan Fugaku.

Suara mesin mobil milik Fugaku terdengar menjauh.

Sakura melangkah ke dapur hendak membersihkan piring sarapan mereka.

"Sasuke" Sakura kaget, karena ia sudah mendapati Sasuke berdiri menghadangnya. "A… apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"Pembalasan. Kau sengaja menggodaku selama ayah di rumah" seringai Sasuke sambil mendekat pada Sakura.

"Ta..tapi Sasuke, dia kan suamiku, apa ada yang salah" Sakura makin kelabakan.

"Tentu saja, karena kau memperlihatkan di depanku"

"empp" Sakura mengalah dengan menerima serangan Sasuke. Ia bahkan membalas pagutan Sasuke yang memang ia dambakan. Tangannya melingkari leher Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah mulai tidak sabar ia melucuti semua pakaian Sakura dan juga pakaiannya.

"Aku sudah sangat merindukan ini Sakura" ujar Sasuke mulai bergerilya di leher Sakura.

"Aku juga" Sakura menanggapi sambil mendesah.

Sasuke yang sudah sangat merindukan moment ini, ia tidak melakukan foreplay lama-lama, ia segera mengarahkan penisnya pada kemaluan Sakura.

Karena Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura, maka Sasuke harus mendudukan Sakura di atas meja makan yang belum di bereskan.

"Aahh" Sakura terpekik, penis Sasuke sudah berada di dalamnya.

Sakura maupun Sasuke saling berpelukan Saat Sasuke sudah mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya. Sasuke sangat menikmati posisi berdiri sambil berhadapan ini, karena punyanya seperti dijepit.

"Sasuke, Sakit!" Sakura menahan pinggul Sasuke.

Sasuke cuma menunjukan seringai, karena tak ingin menyakiti Sakura, yang tadi terlihat meringis. Sasuke mengangkat satu kaki Sakura dan melingkarkan di pinggulnya.

"Aah…" Sakura sekali lagi mendesah, dengan gaya seperti itu, ia merasa jauh lebih nikmat.

Sakura menciumi Sasuke dengan gerakan pinggulnya guna mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke yang terasa di landa sejuta kenikmatan.

"Jadi benar, ini yang kalian lakukan jika aku tidak ada" terdengar suara bentakan. Sasuke maupun Sakura menoleh dengan kelamin masih menempel.

"Fugaku" Sakura kaget. Keduanya buru-buru memisahkan kelamin mereka yang tadi menempel satu sama lain.

Wajah Sakura memucat. Akhirnya bayangan yang ia takuti kini terwujud. Tidak mungkin lagi Fugaku akan memaafkan dirinya.

"Aku menunggu di ruang tamu" ujar Fugaku meninggalkan keduanya.

"Tetaplah disini" Sasuke mulai merapikan pakaiannya. Ia menoleh sekilas pada Sakura yang sudah pucat dari tadi.

Sasuke melangkah keruang tamu dimana ayahnya sudah menunggu.

Buagh!

"Bajingan kau Sasuke"

Buk!

"Kau binatang"

Fugaku memaki-maki sambil menghajar putera bungsunya itu. Darah sudah mengucur deras dari hidung dan bagian dahi Sasuke, begitu pun dengan bagian atas dan samping matanya. Bibirnya sudah pecah.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Fugaku berhenti. Amarahnya yang sudah memuncak di lepaskan dengan menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan. Sementara itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan, di biarkan ayahnya melampiaskan amarahnya.

Sakura yang tadi di ruang dapur mendengar Fugaku menghajar dan memaki Sasuke. Ia mulai tidak tahan Sasuke di hajar oleh suaminya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, Fugaku yang tengah di landa amarah bisa saja membunuh Sasuke. Maka ia segera berlari ke ruang tamu tempat suaminya menghajar kekasih gelapnya.

Begitu Sakura melihat Fugaku menghajar Sasuke dengan brutal tanpa adanya perlawanan dari Sasuke, "Fugaku! Hentikan" Sakura segera menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut sambil memeluk kedua kaki suaminya. Ia meminta ampun untuk dirinya maupun Sasuke.

Fugaku menjambak rambut Sakura sambil melontarkan makian.

"Dasar pelacur rendah"

Plak! Plak!

Telapak tangan Fugaku mendarat di pipi Sakura, yang secara refleks mengangkat kedua tangan dan menutupinya.

"Ampun Fugaku…ampuni aku"

"Ternyata memang benar, kau melacur pada binatang itu"

Plak! Plak!

Sasuke melihat Sakura di tampar habis-habisan.

"Hentikan"

Sasuke segera menangkap tangan Fugaku, bahkan sampai melakukan dorongan pada ayahnya agar menjauh dari Sakura.

"Sakura tidaklah bersalah. Aku penyebab semua ini" nada Sasuke yang meninggi juteru menambah amarah Fugaku.

"Sakura? Jadi itu panggilanmu yang sebenarnya!?..."

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat lagi, bahkan Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang.

Fugaku melangkah menuju Sasuke yang sudah terlentang, ia ingin melanjutkan hajarannya pada Sasuke.

"Hentikan Fugaku… Kumohon hiks…hiks… maafkan kami" meski menagis sendu seperti itu, tidak lantas membuat Fugaku surut amarahnya.

"Minggir kau, pelacur" dorongan kasar dengan kakinya membuat Sakura juga terjungkal.

"Jaga perbuatanmu dari Sakura brengsek!" Akhirnya Sasuke juga mulai tidak tahan dengan tindakan Fugaku. Ia berdiri dan mulai menantang ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Seperti inilah rasanya di hianati. Dulu kau juga menghianati ibu"

"Aku tidak menghianati ibumu, Bajingan. Kami cerai dengan baik-baik" bentak Fugaku

"Oh ya! Ibu marah padamu karena kau menghianatinya dengan bermain dengan pelacur di luar sana, tapi kau malah tidak mengakui, malahan kau justeru memaki ibu dan menyatakan akan bercerai. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu" balas Sasuke.

"Jaga mulut busukmu bajingan! Seharusnya kau sadar di mana posisimu sekarang"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menangis sejak tadi. Hatinya miris melihat bekas tamparan ayahnya di wajah Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menatap tajam pada ayahnya, seakan mengatakan jikalau ayahnya menjatuhkan tangan pada Sakura, maka Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam.

Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Ya! Aku akan pergi" sambil membantu Sakura berdiiri

Melihat itu Fugaku tambah menggeram. Ia merasa semakin di rendahkan oleh isteri dan anaknya

"Sekalian bawa pelacur itu pergi dari sini"

Sakura makin menambah tangisannya. Dia benar-benar merasa terhina dengan ucapan Fugaku. Meski begitu, dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan ucapan suaminya. Hatinya makin sedih, batinnya terasa seperti di tusuk sembilu.

"Dia bukan pelacur! Tapi memang benar, kau tidak pantas untuknya. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti ibu" balas Sasuke. Ia mulai menarik tangan Sakura menuju kamarnya. Ia memberesi semua pakaiannya. Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi, hanya mengikuti saat Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Mobil yang biasa kau pakai milikku, kau tidak punya apa-apa"

Sasuke melempar kunci mobilnya tepat di hadapan fugaku.

-SSS-

Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Sakura segera meminta agar Sasuke duduk bersandar sementara ia mengolesi luka pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam membiarkan Sakura yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya dari darah yang sudah mengering.

Sakura kembali terisak, sambil melap air matanya yang dari tadi mengalir. Kini hidupnya kembali hancur oleh perceraian. Bahkan lebih parah dari perceraian pertamanya, karena kali ini dia di usir oleh suaminya.

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang menyeka wajahnya. Ia juga mengerti kenapa Sakura tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengalaminya lagi. Aku janji, dan percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kita akan membangun semuanya dari awal" ucapnya sambil membelai lembut surai Sakura.

Sakura makin menambah tangisannya, "Sasuke hikss..hikss. kau tahu, perceraian pertamaku karena orang ke tiga, aku di hianati suamiku. Dan kini aku juga bercerai juga karena pihak ketiga dan akulah yang menghianati suamiku"

Sasuke menyeka air mata Sakura yang masih mengalir deras, "Hiks..hikss… lalu denganmu, apa lagi yang akan membuat kita terpisah"

Sakura menarik diri dari pelukan Sasuke, ia menatap mata Sasuke solah meminta jawaban.

"Ya, kita juga akan di pisahkan oleh pihak ketiga" Sasuke menatap mata Sakura, "Namanya maut!"

"Sasuke..hwaa…" Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya kecuali menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Beruntung tempat itu sepi, sehingga mereka tidak menarik perhatian

"Sakura, aku bersumpah padamu, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita, kecuali maut" bisik Sasuke lembut.

Tangisan Sakura makin bertambah, mungkinkah ia senang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke atau ada lagi alasan lain. Yang pasti Sakura saat ini berada di ambang kehancuran, dan ia butuh seseorang menjadi sandarannya. Dan yang bisa menjadi sandarannya sekarang adalah bocah yang baru akan berumur 17 tahun, Sasuke.

…

SSS

…

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke sudah mengajaknya pergi melanjutkan langkah.

Sasuke sendiri kebingungan, ia tidak memiliki sanak saudara, kalaupun ada, tidak mungkin juga ia kesitu untuk membawa Sakura yang nota benanya adalah ibu tirinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan perlahan sambil menarik koper kecilnya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuatmu…"

"Cukup Sasuke, dari awal, aku memang sudah siap dengan resiko ini. Kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Ia terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi selalu di tepis oleh Sakura, dengan mengatakan bukan masalah.

Tin…tiiinn

Keduanya segera melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya menoleh pada mobil yang baru saja membunyikan klakson di depan mereka.

"Woi.. teme.. kau.." Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang membuat ia bungkam. Wajah Sasuke yang babak belur habis di pukuli. Kehadiran Sakura yang menenteng sebuah koper. Dan yang terakhir, ia baru saja menyaksikan Sasuke dan ibu tirinya itu saling berpelukan, layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Dobe.. aku pinjam villa mu, untuk sementara"

"Hah!" Naruto makin heran, "Baiklah, tapi ceritakan apa yang tejadi"

"Hn"

Di villa milik Naruto

Sesampainya di tempat, Sasuke segera meminta Sakura agar segera beristirahat.

Dan sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk beduaan, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian" Naruto masih penasaran. Sejak dalam perjalanan ke sini, di dalam mobil, Sasuke maupun Sakura lebih memilih diam.

"Kami di usir dari rumah. Kami tertangkap basah sedang berhubungan badan"

"Apa?" Naruto seperti kehabisan kata-kata mendengar pernyataan Sahabatnya yang blak-blakan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto mengerti. Ia mengangguk kepala.

"Inilah yang kumaksudkan dulu agar kau berhati-hati, maksudku jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada ibu tirimu"

Sasuke diam.

"Lalu apa rencanamu"

"Yang pasti aku akan hidup bersama dengan Sakura selamanya. Dia akan menjadi tanggunganku"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, "Mungkin aku harus membuang statusku sebagai siswa, semua tentang Sakura akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, dan itu tidak bisa kulakukan jika aku tetap bersekolah. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencari pekerjaan"

Naruto angkat bahu, "Memang, siapa yang butuh tenaga anak kecil sepertimu" Naruto menunjukan cengirannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku akan bekerja apa saja" jawab Sasuke.

"Yah! Paling kalau kau mau, kau hanya akan menjadi gigolo" Naruto menatap Sasuke di sampingnya, "Tapi kan enak, kau bisa bersenang-senang menikmati banyak vagina. Dan kau mendapat bayaran yang besar"

"Brengsek! Aku tidak akan mengisi perut Sakura dengan uang kotor seperti itu" maki Sasuke sebagai reaksi atas godaan Naruto.

Naruto malah terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Naruto menyeka air matanya gara-gara tawanya barusan, "Aku akan pulang. Baik-baiklah dengan Bibi… eummm… mungkin sekarang aku akan memanggilnya kakak Sakura"

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia pamit pada Sasuke, "Usia kak Sakura sekarang berapa?"

"Tiga puluh"

"Ooh… sampai jumpa Sasuke. Daah"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kau mendengar semua perbincangan kami?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah duduk di dekatnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tidak ingin kau mengorbankan masa depanmu Sasuke. Sebaiknya jangan berhenti sekolah, kau harus tetap melanjutkan sekolahmu"

"Lalu siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadapmu"

"Biarlah aku yang mencari pekerjaan, seperti kata Naruto tadi, kau akan susah mencari pekerjaan. Aku sudah berpengalaman. Aku bisa menjadi karyawan di sebuah perusahaan. Biarlah aku yang membiayai sekolahmu" lembut sekali ucapan Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku akan menikahimu, dan semua tentangmu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai suamimu" tegas Sasuke.

"Jangan Sasuke, kumohon, kau tidak boleh membuang kesempatanmu. Lagi pula tidak terlalu lama, setelah kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu. Aku akan menyerahkan tanggung jawab kepadamu. Tapi sekarang, kau belum bisa"

Sasuke mendesah panjang, "Aku tidak mau sekolah. Kalau pun aku harus kerja serabutan untuk menghidupimu, itu akan kulakukan"

Sakura cuma bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang penuh ketegasan dari Sasuke. Setidaknya sekarang ia mulai bisa mempercayakan hidupnya pada Sasuke

"Kau harus tetap sekolah Sasuke" ujar Sakura dengan lembut kemudian, "Sekali-kali turutilah ucapan calon isterimu ini" Sakura segera mengecup bibir Sasuke yang memar dan pecah karena hajaran dari sang ayah itu.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura karena Sasuke masih diam.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mungkin masuk sekolah dengan wajah yang seperti habis di hajar massa ini" gerutu Sasuke mendengar paksaan Sakura. Dan mau tidak mau ia menuruti keinginan Sakura.

"Tapi jika kau bekerja. Kau tidak boleh mengambil jabatan tinggi, itu akan membuatmu terlalu sibuk dan kelelahan"

"Iya sayang, pokoknya kau harus sekolah"

Sakura kembali memberikan kecupan pada Sasuke.

…

SSS

…

"Sasuke, kau mau membolos sekolah lagi" tanya Sakura yang mendapati Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau sudah kelas tiga, seharusnya kau makin giat dan makin rajin kesekolah" nasihat Sakura perlahan dan lembut.

"Aku akan mengajakmu menemui ibu dan Itachi"

"Eh! Kau tahu tempat ibu, dan kau mau kesana?"

"Hn"

"Sekolahmu?"

"Ini juga baru semester awal, aku bisa memburunya"

"Percaya diri sekali" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke cuma mendengus tertawa mendengar Sakura menggerutu, "Percayalah, kekasihmu ini adalah siswa paling pintar di sekolah"

Sakura cuma mengerucutkan bibir mendengar kelakar Sasuke. Tapi Sakura memang sudah menyaksikan hasil semua hasil test Sasuke, dan semuanya hampir mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Berapa lama kita di sana?"

"Paling cuma tiga hari. Bukankah kau harus bekerja" ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura yang mulai bekerja. Tetap saja ada rasa keberatan pada Sasuke. Tapi karena Sakura yang keras kepala, Sasuke malah mengalah.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura melangkah ke pekarangan sebuah rumah yang meski sudah sedikit dia atas kata mewah. Sejak bercerai dengan ayahnya, ibunya membawa serta Itachi ke daerah pinggiran ibu Kota Konoha ini.

Sakura menatap penataan halaman itu, ia tahu kalau pemilik rumah ini sangat telaten merawat tanaman.

"Sasuke" Sakura maupun Sasuke menoleh ke sumber panggilan.

"Ibu"

Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik itu menghambur kedalam pelukan anaknya yang sangat dia rindukan.

Sejak bercerai dengan Fugaku, Mikoto memang tidak pernah melihat ataupun bertemu Sasuke.

Cukup lama Mikoto memeluk Sasuke, menumpahkan rasa rindunya. Barulah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Siapa gadis cantik ini Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto sambil menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

"Uh.. itu.. uhm…"

"Pacarmu?"

"Iya… dan aku kesini untuk memperkenalkan pada Ibu" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kau masih sekolah kan?"

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, ia bisa menilai kalau Sasuke sangat patuh pada ibunya. Dan pertanyaan ibunya barusan seperti indikasi kalau ia belum merestui Sasuke untuk pacaran. Kembali rasa perih mengiris menghinggapi perasaan Sakura.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura, sebagai orang tua, Mikoto memang sudah berpengalaman. Tentu ia bisa mengetahui perasaan Sakura yang berkecamuk.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara tawa dari Mikoto, "Aku merestui kalian. Tapi hati-hati saja, jangan sampai…. Ehmm.. bagaimana ngomongnya, jangan sampai kau hamil di luar nikah. Seberapa sering kalian melakukan"

Wajah Sasuke maupun Sakura memerah padam mendengar ucapan Mikoto yang tepat mengenai perasaan mereka. Mikoto malah tertawa melihat kejengahan pasangan yang ada di depannya

Tapi satu hal, ternyata Mikoto tidak mengetahui tentang Sakura sebenarnya.

Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura merona seperti itu. Mikoto menghentikan tawanya, tidak enak juga jika terus menggoda anaknya itu.

"Nah! Sasu-chan, Sakura.. masuklah"

…

…

Sasuke cukup senang, hubungan Sakura dan Mikoto cepat sekali harmonis. Wajarlah, karena sifat keduanya memang mirip.

"Ibu, kemana Sasuke?" Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mikoto ia membantu Mikoto merawat pohon bonsai yang berada di teras rumahnya.

"Tadi menemani Itachi mengantar isterinya ke dokter. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang"

Disela-sela kesibukan Sakura dan Mikoto yang merawat pohon bonsai, di halaman sudah muncul Sasuke dan Itachi.

Kedua wanita itu mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaiman keadaan Izumi, Itachi" tanya Mikoto, nama Izumi adalah nama isteri Itachi.

"Kata dokter, Izumi harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi"

"Lalu Izumi di mana…"

"Dia di…" Itachi tidak melanjutkan jawabannya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan halaman.

Mikoto dan Sakura berdiri.

Sakura yang nampak sangat mengenali mobil yang berhenti itu, mengambil langkah mundur.

Mikoto hendak bertanya pada Sakura, di batalkan karena si pemilik mobil sudah berjalan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Dia adalah Fugaku.

Mikoto berdiri sambil menatap Fugaku yang berjalan medekat. Nampak ekspresi yang berbeda dari Mikoto ketika bertatap mata dengan mantan suaminya itu.

"Mau apa kau" nada Mikoto yang biasa terdengar lembut kini terdengar agak kasar.

"Menjemput isteriku"

"Apa maksudmu, kita sudah tujuh tahun cerai, dan itu adalah…"

"Isteriku bukan kau" Fugaku memotong, "Tapi yang ada di belakangmu".

Mikoto menoleh pada Sakura, yang kini berdiri menundukan kepala. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipis. Jelas wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan ketakutan.

"Sakura, Sasuke, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian"

Sakura tidak menjawab, jemarinya makin di kuatkan menggenggam ujung pakaiannya. Tubuhnya kelihatan makin gemetaran.

"Sakura adalah isteriku, dan aku datang menjemputnya"

"Tapi…" Mikoto menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban.

"Sasuke, kau… mem… bawa lari… ibu tirimu?" suara Mikoto terbata-bata. Ia sangat ingin jika apa yang di duganya itu salah.

Nafas Sasuke terdengar kian cepat. Dadanya kelihatan naik turun menahan emosinya.

"Ayah, selama aku hidup, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu. Tapi kumohon, penuhilah keinginanku ini, dan aku janji, aku tidak akan meminta apapun padamu jika kau mengabulkan permintaan ini. Permintaan yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir" nadanya datar dan agak perlahan, namun terdengar penuh ketegasan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan diri sambil berlutut di depan Fugaku, "Kumohon ceraikan Sakura"

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar, semua yang ada di situ tidak bisa lagi yang bersuara melihat permintaan Sasuke.

"Sa..suke" sangat terasa berat Mikoto menyebut nama putera bungsunya itu, setelah agak lama semua diam.

"Aku… kami, saling mencintai"

Fugaku menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini masih berlutut di depannya. Entah apa lagi yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kalau saja memenuhi kehendak hati, sudah pastilah sebuah bogeman melayang pada Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya memucat, kini berubah merah melihat bagaimana Sasuke berlutut di depan ayahnya. Ia tak menyangkah, Sasuke sampai mau bertindak sejauh itu.

Fugaku kembali menatap Sakura yang dari tadi menundukan kepala.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Sakura" panggilan Fugaku tidak membuat Sakura bergeming ataupun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia masih setia menundukan kepala.

"Jawablah dengan jujur, karena ini menyangkut masa depan kita semua. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan padamu, aku ikhlas memaafkan perbuatan kalian. Aku menyayangimu Sakura"

Sakura maupun Sasuke juga belum bergeming. Mikoto masih menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Itachi memilih diam. Ia sudah mengerti permasalahannya sekarang. Yang sekarang Itachi tunggu adalah jawaban Sakura.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau memilih. Aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa memberi keputusan. Dan aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal, jika kau memilihku, aku masih bisa menjamin masa depan Sasuke. Tapi jika kau memilih Sasuke, kalian berdua harus menjauh, dan silakan tempuh hidup kalian sendiri"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal keras.

"Sakura" Fugaku masih menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih berlutut menghadap Fugaku. Sudah saatnya ia mengambil keputusan.

"Maaf Sasuke…" tubuh Sasuke seperti lunglai. Sakura mengucap kata maaf padanya. Apa itu artinya Sakura memilih ayahnya, namun, "Apa kau tidak keberatan, jika kau memiliki isteri yang lebih tua darimu"

Deg! Seperti sebuah kejutan di berikan pada jantung Sasule. Jawaban Sakura yang memilihnya, membuat ia hampir melompat kegirangan.

Sakura menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan sendu, "Maafkan aku Fugaku, aku memilih Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi, aku lebih mencintai Sasuke"

Fugaku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Begitu ya, baiklah aku akan mengirimimu surat perceraian kita yang harus kau tanda tangani"

Fugaku menatap Sasuke yang masih berlutut di depannya, "Sasuke, berdirilah, kau tidak pantas melakukan itu"

Selanjutnya ia menatap pada putera sulungnya, "Itachi, selama ini kau kerja apa?"

"Hanya pedagang biasa" jawab Itachi.

"Kau ikutlah denganku, sepertinya kaulah yang lebih cocok tinggal bersamaku"

"Maaf ayah, isteriku akan melahirkan. Aku tidak bisa langsung mengikutimu. Lagi pula bagaimana dengan ibu"

"Kau tukar tempat saja dengan Sasuke"

Itachi menatap ibunya. Dan Mikoto menyambut dengan anggukan. Mungkin bagi ibunya, dunia bisnis sangat cocok untuk Itachi. Sama seperti ayahnya.

"Aku menunggumu, Itachi" Itachi sepertinya pasrah dengan permintaan ayahnya. Ia iri dengan Sasuke, yang tidak segan mengutarakan perasaannya, tidak segan bertindak sesuai kemauannya. Sangat berbeda dengannya, karena rasa hormatnya pada orang tua, ia tak pernah menolak.

Fugaku memutar badan dan meninggalkan kedua mantan isterinya itu.

"Ayah" Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya mendengar panggilan Sasuke, "Terima kasih"

"Hn"

Sakura menitikan air mata menatap punggung pria yang berjalan menjauh. Biar bagai manapun, pria itu adalah atau pernah menjadi suaminya. Ia juga merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menghianati Fugaku, bahkan sampai ia mencampakan Fugaku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ternyata rasa cintanya pada Sasuke jauh lebih besar.

Sasuke pun sebenarnya sama, ia sebenarnya sangat menghormati ayahnya. Ia merasa sangat berdosa pada ayahnya. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi karena cintanya pada Sakura, membuat ia menjadi demikian dan menikam ayahnya dari belakang. Cinta memang membuat seseorang menjadi gila.

Dan satu lagi yang mengganggu Sakura atau mungkin juga Sasuke. Bagaiman reaksi Mikoto setelah tahu kebenaran ini. Jantung Sakura kembali berdegup kencang.

"Sakura" panggilan lembut dari Mikoto tidak lantas membuat Sakura tenang.

Mikoto lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat, ia mengerti kegundahan yang di alami Sakura kini.

"Apapun keputusanmu, itu adalah jalanmu. Aku sebagai orang tua hanya bisa mendukung. Ibu hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebaikan kalian. Tidak ada jalan yang salah ketika kau sendiri yang membuat jalan itu dan kau mau menjalani dengan segala resiko dan penuh tanggung jawab, mudah-mudahan kejadian ini menjadi pelajaran buat kalian agar kalian tidak terjatuh di lubang yang sama"

"Ibu hiks..hiks.. maaf kami berbohong pada ibu"

Mikoto membelai rambut Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan. "Jangan meminta maaf Sakura. Kau tidak salah. Dan terima kasih karena kau mau memilih Sasuke" terdengarlah kekehan perlahan dari Mikoto, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke, jika saja kau memilih Fugaku" bisiknya lagi

"Ku pikir bunshin itu hanya berada film-film ninja, seperti yang selalu kita tonton dulu Sasuke. Ternyata di dunia ini juga ada bunshin" suara Itachi terdengar mulai menggoda Sasuke, mengabaikan kejadian menegangkan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" kesal Sasuke menatap Itachi.

"Sasuke itu keras kepala. Tidak mungkin ia mau bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi, bahkan sampai berlutut segala. Kau pasti bukan Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke sembunyi dimana?" Itachi pura-pura menunjukan kalau Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah adiknya.

"Brengsek!" Maki Sasuke, ternyata sifat Itachi belumlah berubah.

Baik Mikoto maupun Sakura tersenyum melihat interaksi kakak beradik itu.

Sudah satu minggu Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal bersama Mikoto. Bahkan setelah Sakura menandatangani surat perceraian dari Fugaku. Sasuke langsung meminta Sakura agar menikah. Meski sangat senang dengan kesungguhan Sasuke, tapi masih ada keraguan dalam hati Sakura. Setelah di desak berkali-kali, Sakura pun mengiyakan.

Dan akhirnya pernikahan mereka berlangsung sederhana.

Sakura masih duduk termenung menatap halaman rumah yang di tumbuhi banyak tanaman hias, hasil kreasi dari Mikoto.

"Sakura, kau menyesali keputusanmu?" Mikoto sudah berada di samping Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya tadi. Mungkin karena pikiran Sakura tidak pokus.

"Entahlah! Hanya saja. Aku kasihan pada Sasuke, ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil tanggungjawab seperti sekarang" lirih suara Sakura, "Aku memang menyesal, telah menghancurkan masa depan Sasuke. Dan kini justeru membebaninya dengan tanggung jawab pula"

Mikot merangkul bahu menantunya itu.

"Ia berhenti sekolah… dan hiks..hiks.."

"Sakura. Kau tahu kan, kalau rumah tangga itu tidak di jalani satu orang, tapi berdua saling bahu membahu. Mungkin usia Sasuke memang relatif muda. Tapi ia kan sudah beranjak dewasa dan siap menanggung tanggung jawab. Yang sekarang kalian lakukan adalah, selalulah berpegangan tangan apapun yang terjadi, agar kalian bisa kuat menahan goncangan".

"Sakura, jalan menuju masa depan itu tidak hanya satu. Ada banyak, maka temukanlah. Kau tidak menghancurkan masa depan Sasuke. Tapi justeru kau malah membuka jalan baru baginya. Tolong ya, puteriku, saling jagalah kalian. Dan beritahu ini juga pada Sasuke, suamimu"

Sakura mengangguk dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada mertuanya.

…

"Ah.. indahnya" demikianlah desahan Itachi yang di amini dengan senyuman oleh Mikoto.

Bagai mana tidak, sepasang pengantin baru itu bertengkar di dalam kamar.

Sasuke ngotot berhenti sekolah dan akan menjadi tulang punggung Sakura.

Beda dengan Sakura, justeru ia malah memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap melanjutkan sekolah. Dan ia sendiri yang bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

"Mana ada suami yang tidak memberi nafkah pada isterinya" mulai lagi Sasuke bersuara.

"Siapa yang menuduhmu tidak bertanggung jawab! Ini hanya sementara, setelah kau mapan, aku akan berhenti" Sakura terdengar membalas

"Argg! Tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau kau hamil. Tidak mungkin kan? Kau bisa mengurus semuanya?"

"Aku akan menunda kehamilanku"

"Tidak bisa! Aku ingin segera punya anak"

"Uuuh… Kau ingin punya anak secepatnya, tetaplah sekolah dan percayakan semuanya padaku. Mengerti" suara Sakura juga mulai kesal.

Sasuke terdengar menggeram.

Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke. "Atau begini, kau boleh bekerja paruh waktu, jika semua urusan sekolahmu sudah beres"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tawar menawar lagi. Fokus sekolah. Titik"

"Tidak.. tidak…tidak"

Sasuke berganti bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba berlutut di depannya.

"Sasuke, aku juga meminta permintaan terakhir…"

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan, aku suamimu, seharusnya memang kau meminta segala hal"

"Kalau begitu penuhi permintaanku tadi"

"Haaah.. Baiklah nyonya" Sasuke kalah.

"Ibu, ini benar-benar pertengkaran terindah yang pernah aku dengarkan" Itachi menatap ibunya yang tidak pernah lepas dari senyumannya dari tadi mendengar pertengkaran pasutri yang baru nikah itu.

"Yah! Ibu juga berharap, pertengkaran mereka selalu yang seperti itu"

"Oh ya Bu, aku belum memberikan hadiah pernikahan mereka. Mungkin aku harus menghadiahi mereka sebuah rumah. Rencananya yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari sekolah Sasuke"

"Kau yakin adikmu setuju"

Itachi tersenyum menatap ibunya, "Gunakan Sakura agar ia mau"

"Kau licik juga" balas Mikoto sambil tertawa.

"Ibu, apa tidak sebaiknya Ibu tinggal dengan Sasuke atau ikut dengan kami"

Mikoto cuma tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin tugasku sebagai ibu sudah selesai. Kini aku sudah melihat putera-putera ku bahagia. Itu sudah cukup buat Ibu"

"Ibu akan sendirian disini, Sasuke kan harus kembali ke sekolah"

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti ibu merasa tidak adil jika ibu ikut pada salah satu di antara kalian"

"Maaf Ibu, Ibu harus ikut denganku atau ikut Sasuke. Hanya itu pilihannya. Tenang saja, aku berencana tidak tinggal serumah dengan ayah"

Mikoto menarik nafas, "Baiklah, tapi untuk sementara. Ibu tidak ingin mengganggu pengantin baru itu" senyum Mikoto berkembang.

…

Seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya Sasuke tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya, sementara Sakura kini bekerja sebagai karyawan di Nara Corp. tempat yang sama dengan Ino

Di Konoha High School.

Sasuke memang sudah berjanji, ia akan lulus sekolah dengan nilai memuaskan dan tak ingin mengecewakan isterinya. Maka sekarang Sasuke makin gencar berutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Psst… Teme… Apa benar kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Kak Sakura" bisik Naruto di sampingnya.

"Hn" Sasuke masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Ada berapa banyak gadis yang patah hati kalau aku mengumumkan sekarang, kalau kau adalah seorang yang sudah berstatus suami" imbuh Naruto masih setengah berbisik.

"Persetan. Aku tidak peduli, yang sekarang menjadi prioritasku adalah tidak mengecewakan isteriku"

Naruto tertawa selebar-lebarnya, Sahabatnya itu makin berubah menjadi dewasa setelah menikah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahmu, maksudku, apakah ia tidak merasa akan dihina oleh koleganya, karena isterinya di rampas oleh anaknya sendiri"

"Ucapanmu aneh sekali, lagi pula, pernikahan ayah dan Sakura kan berlangsung tertutup. Mungkin tidak banyak yang menghadiri, atau mungkin memang tidak ada" Sasuke masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya, ia tetap fokus pada buku yang ada di depannya.

"Kurasa kau benar, ayahku saja hanya sebatas tahu kalau ayahmu sudah menikah, tapi tidak tahu siapa dan seperti apa rupa isteri ayahmu"

Di kantor Nara Corp.

"Sangat menyenangkan kau di terima bekerja disini, Jidad" Ino makin riang, dengan demikian ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya itu.

Sakura cuma menggumam tidak jelas mendengar ocehan Ino.

"Tapi, apakah suamimu mengijinkanmu bekerja. Dan kenapa ia tidak menempatkanmu di perusahaannya?" Ino memang tidak tahu kalau Sakura dan Fugaku telah bercerai.

Sakura lagi-lagi mendesah panjang.

"Tapi perusahaan Uchiha memang mengadakan kerjasama dengan Nara, suamimu biasa berada di sini".

Sakura lagi-lagi menggumam.

"Hey Jidad, dari tadi aku mengajakmu berbicara"

"Lalu aku harus jawab apa. Piggy"

"Huh! Apa kek. Sudahlah aku ada urusan" Ino segera berdiri masih dengan wajah kesalnya. Ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Sakura"

Panggilan dari suara barusan memang sangat di kenal oleh Sakura. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya kelihatan memerah. Ia mendapati kedua mantan suaminya, Gaara dan Fugaku, kini berdiri didepannya. Ada rasa canggung menhinggapi perasaannya.

"Kalau kalian ingin menghinaku, lakukanlah sekarang" Suara Sakura lirih sambil menundukan kepala.

"Kau tidak akan sesusah ini jika kau mau memilihku" terdengar seperti sedikit mengejek dari Fugaku.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku bahagia dengan pilihanku. Aku bangga menjadi isteri seorang Sasuke"

"Sakura…" Giliran pria yang bernama Gaara hendak berucap.

"Gaara aku tidak mau mendengar apapun. Kalau kau ingin kembali merajut hubungan kita. Jawabanku tidak" bantah Sakura dengan tegas.

"Seperti apa pria yang merubahmu seperti ini, Sakura"

"Tanyakan padanya" jawab Sakura sambil menatap ada Fugaku.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, datanglah padaku, bahkan jika Sasuke menyakitimu" Fugaku meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku, dan aku menyesal" Gaara menyesal dan dia tunjukan pada Sakaura. Gaara berharap Sakura bisa luluh kembali padanya.

"Memang seharusnya, pergi dan jangan ganggu hidupku" Bentakan Sakura membuat rekan kerja lainnya menoleh pada Sakura.

Mereka semua sudah mengenali Gaara, sang Dirut dari Sabaku corp. dan hebat sekali Sakura berani membentak pangeran dari Sabaku itu.

Gaara tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, ia lekas meninggalkan Sakura menuju tempat meeting.

Jam istirahat siang.

Sakura melangkah ke kantin yang memang di khususkan bagi para karyawan. Jarak kantin dan gedung kantor perusahaan memang berseberangan.

Sakura berhenti melangkah, ia melihat seseorang yang masih memakai seragam sekolah berlari kearahnya. Itu adalah Sasuke, suaminya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan Sakura.

Sakura cuma menggeleng, "Baru saja mau" sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, ini kubawakan untukmu" Sasuke menyodorkan bungkusan pada Sakura, "Tadi si dobe yang membaginya padaku".

"Apa ini?"

"Burger"

Sakura tertawa perlahan, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Sasuke. Semua karyawan di sini mendapat uang makan"

"Begitu, sebaiknya hemat saja untuk anak kita" Sasuke segera mengajak Sakura duduk di atas sebuah kursi taman yang memang di lalui ketika hendak ke kantin.

Senyum Sakura memang tidak pernah lepas melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Padahal ia belum hamil. Tapi seperti semuanya di perbuat penuh pertimbangan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka burger berukuran besar itu.

"Sudah" jawab Sasuke lirih.

Sakura cuma tersenyum, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong Sasuke. Ini makanlah sebagian"

"Uhmm.. tidak usah, kau saja" tangan Sasuke menahan Sakura yang ingin membagi dua makanan.

"Aku tidak akan makan kalau kau tidak memakannya juga" Sakura meletakan burgernya itu.

"Uh.. itu.. baiklah, seperempatnya saja"

"Setengah. Lagi pula porsi ini cukup besar buatku"

"Hn"

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, sepasang mata beiris sama seperti Sasuke menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Mungkin kau akan jauh lebih bahagia jika kau bersama bocah itu" gumamnya, "Semoga kau bahagia, isteriku, atau sekarang kau menantuku".

…

…

Dengan sedikit paksaan dengan mengatas namakan Sakura, Itachi berhasil mempengaruhi Sasuke agar mau menerima hadiah rumah dan sebuah mobil. Tentu saja karena sekarang Itachi adalah pewaris Uchiha corp. dengan mudah, semua itu ia bisa hadiahi pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak butuh" ketus Sasuke saat Itachi menyodorkan kunci rumah dan kunci mobil.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan, Sakura tiap hari berangkat kerja dengan naik kendaraan umum, harus berhimpit-himpitan dengan penumpang lain, belum lagi kalau ia hamil, akan sangat berbahaya buat janinnya" Itachi menunjukan seringainya pada Sasuke, "Dan bagaimana kalau dia mengalami pelecehan, dia itu cantik. Aku yakin dia tidak akan memberitahumu sehingga ia akan menyimpan sakit hatinya sendirian"

"Baiklah, mobilmu saja" Sasuke menyambar kunci mobil yang di depannya. Ia bermaksud meninggalkan Itachi.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kau harus tahu, kebutuhan wanita hamil sampai pada mengurus balita itu besar lho. Dan bisa kau bayangkan jika saat itu tiba, kebutuhan untuk Sakura dan anakmu harus kau kurangi karena juga memikirkan biaya sewa rumah yang tak mungkin murah. Dengan demikian, Sakura harus bekerja lebih keras lagi bukan?"

"Ck! Aku akan menjemput Sakura" ujar Sasuke kesal tapi tetap menyambar kunci rumah juga. Sasuke pun berlalu dari Itachi.

Itachi tertawa melihat Sasuke sudah menjauh, "Kau tetaplah bocah, Sasuke"

Itachi juga berjanji, kalau ia akan membuka cabang yang suatu saat akan ia berikan pada adiknya

Lalu Mikoto, memilih untuk tinggal sementara dengan Itachi. Karena tak ingin mengganggu masa-masa indah seperti yang di lewati oleh pengantin baru pada umumnya. Lagi pula jika kangen pada Sasuke atau Sakura, rumah tinggal mereka tidaklah berjauhan.

…

Sakura kini mempersiapkan semua barang-barangnya. Hari ini Sakura maupun Sasuke memang sudah berencana menempati rumah pemberian Itachi. Tidak lupa pula dengan barang milik Sasuke yang kini menjadi suaminya. Ketika sedang merapikan semua barang-barang milik Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari celah buku milik Sasuke.

Sakura penasaran dengan SIM CARD yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari celah buku milik Sasuke. Ia heran kenapa Sasuke memiliki dua SIM CARD.

Suara ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ia mengangkat dan di layarnya tertera pesan masuk.

Sakura mencoba membuka-buka isi pesan yang ada di dalam ponsel itu. Sakura tersenyum menggeleng kepala. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat malas menghapus pesan yang masuk, dan pada akhirnya mekanisme pennghapus otomatis lah yang menghapus pesan-pesan itu.

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum membaca percakapan, isi pesan masuk hanya di dominasi oleh nomor tanpa nama yang menyatakan perasannya pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak terjawab.

Untuk pesan yang baru masuk, Sasuke tanpa ragu menjawab bahwa ia sudah menikah. Sakura men-scroll lagi kebawah. Ia menemukan pesan yang sama, tapi untuk pesan lama ini, tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

Tapi senyumnya berhenti mendadak membaca percakapan.

7 Feb…

 **To : +18xxx**

 _ **Kau tahu, kalau puteramu telah menikammu dari belakang.**_

 **From : +18xxx**

 _ **Kau siapa dan apa maksudmu.**_

 **To : +18 xxx**

 _ **Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang pasti kau bisa lihat melihat kedekatan anakmu dan isterimu. Dan kalau kau cerdas, itu sudah tidak wajar. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta dan bermain di belakangmu.**_

 **From : +18xxx**

 _ **Brengsek. Jangan memfitnah isteriku. Dia itu wanita baik-baik.**_

Sakura menyimpulkan jadi inilah yang membuat Fugaku waktu itu pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sakura kembali menatap layar ponsel milik Sasuke.

15 Feb…

 **From : +18xxx**

 _ **Baiklah, aku memang bisa melihat cara mereka. Dan aku bisa melihat kalau hubungan**_ _ **interaksi**_ _ **mereka wajar-wajar saja.**_

 **To : 18xxx**

 _ **Cobalah pura-pura pergi lagi. Dan tunggu beberapa menit kemudian. Kembalilah dan kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya…**_

Sakura menggeleng, ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke sendirilah yang merencanakan semua ini. Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura meleleh, ia mempertanyakan apa maksud dari Sasuke atas semua ini.

Sasuke menautkan alis melihat Sakura masih menyeka air matanya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini" Sakura memerlihatkan pesan yang tadi ia sempat baca.

"Untuk mendapatkanmu, aku tidak suka terus menerus menjadi selingkuhanmu. Dan aku tahu, kau tertekan dengan perbuatan kita. Karena itulah, aku mengirim pesan pada ayah dengan nomor yang ia tidak tahu" Sasuke meraih ponsel yang Sakura pegang

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, jujur aku sangat membenci perbuatan ayah, bisa-bisanya ia mencampakan seorang wanita lembut dan penuh perhatian seperti ibu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberinya pelajaran. Sampai akhirnya kau datang"

"Jadi sebenarnya…"

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya

"Ya… aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada ayah, sekaligus mendapatkanmu. Kau tahu, setiap kali mengingat ibu, aku selalu bercita-cita ingin memiliki pendamping seperti ibu. Dan bahkan aku sudah berjanji, jika aku menemukan keribadian yang lembut dan penuh perhatian seperti ibu, maka akan kutempuh segala cara agar aku mendapatkannya. Meski aku sadar akan ada yang tersakiti"

"Bukankah di sekolahmu…"

"Tidak ada yang kutemukan…" lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, "Di sekolah aku hanya mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang sangat berisik. Tidak ada yang menunjukan sikap yang sama dengan ibu ataupun dirimu. Tidak ada satupun kriteria yang ku inginkan"

Perasaan Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghangat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia segera merapatkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke. Perasaannya semakin mantap, bahwa Sasukelah pelabuhan cinta terakhirnya. Dan perasaan yang ia rasakan kali ini, sangat jauh berbeda ketika ia bersama dua suami sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak menyesal memilihmu Sasuke. Aku akan menyerahkan hidupku padamu. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Sakura" balas Sasuke perlahan. "Peganglah kata-kataku tentang sumpahku, tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita kecuali maut"

…

…

…

THE END

.

.

.

Udahan yah, ini udah kepanjangan, padahal alurnya sudah di buat sedemikian cepat, tapi kok masih sepanjang gini ya. Awalnya sih mau di potong lagi, tapi udahlah, dari pada bikin penasaran lagi :)

Sekedar info aja nih, konsep ide awalnya mao di buat incest, Sakura adalah bibi Sasuke, dan akhirnya Sasu di gebukin karena menghamili bibinya. Tapi nggak jadi. Dan justeru malah ceritanya kayak gini.

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **reksaa234, zehakazama, uchiharuno, ChoSeo SSL, hanazono yuri dan Nurulita as Lita-san** termasuk juga Guest

Thx juga yang udah Fav and Fol.

special apolgize to **ChoSeo SSL,** gomen ne, nggak ada ke hamilan.. cuma segini doang, sorry yak.. :D

Yosss… Sankyu yang udah baca dan ngeriview Fict pengantar ber-ide pasaran bin gaje ini…

See ya …

Next , **Ninja Pengembara Season 2 : Revenge**


End file.
